SnJ's Parodies For Sale
by Subuku no Jess
Summary: Here are parodies from different fandoms up for request or adoption! R&R!
1. Dani & Shukaku

**Subuku no Jess' Parodies For Sale!**

**AN: So far, I have writer's block and I'm not gettting any ideas. That's why I'm holding some parodies for sale. Feel free to give ideas or to adopt a parody. To do either one, comment and/or PM me please. Thank you.  
**

**Dani & Shukaku**

Lilo- Dani Fenton/Phantom (_Danny Phantom_)

Stitch- Shukaku the Sand Spirit (_Naruto-_ He should be of a human size for this and ideas open for his Experiment number!)

Jumba- Dr. Victor Frankenstein (_FrankenHole_)

Pleakley- ideas open!

Gantu- ideas open!

Nani- Danny Fenton/Phantom (_Danny Phantom_)

David- ideas open!

Cobra Bubbles- idea open!

Mertle- idea open!

Grand Councilwoman- idea open!


	2. The Princess and The Spider

**AN: Thank you Detective88 for the suggestions. To adopt or suggest some ideas, please comment or PM me. **

**The Princess and The Spider**

Tiana- Coraline (_Coraline_)

Naveen- Wybie (_Coraline_)

Dr. Facilier- Norm the Genie (_Fairly Odd Parents_)

Lawrence- ideas open!

Louis- ideas open!

Ray- ideas open!

Mama Odie- ideas open!

Juju- ideas open!

Charlotte La Bouff- ideas open!

Big Daddy La Bouff- ideas open!

Eudora and James- Mel and Charlie (_Coraline_)


	3. Little Petshop of Horrors

**AN: Thank you again Detective88 (or Raina as I like to call her) for the support and suggestions. Also thank you Clockwork Oracle King for adopting "The Princess and The Spider". Remember, the "Dani & Shukaku" story is still up for adoption. To adopt or suggest some ideas, please comment and/or PM.**

**Little Petshop of Horrors**

Seymour- ideas open!

Audrey II- Shukaku the Sand Spirit (_Naruto_)

Audrey Fulquard- ideas open!

Dr. Orin Scrivello, D.D.S- ideas open!

Chorus Girls- ideas open!

Mr. Gravis Mushnik (the store owner)- ideas open!

Patrick Martin (ad executive)- Eddy (_Ed, Edd, & Eddy_)

Wink (the DJ)- ideas open!


	4. Oswald Hood

**AN: Thank you everyone for all your support and ideas. Also, thank you Terrence, "TDragon195", for adopting "Little Petshop of Horrors". Remember, to adopt or suggest ideas, please comment or PM. **

**Stories still up for adoption: **"Dani & Shukaku"

* * *

**Oswald Hood**

Robin Hood- Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (_Epic Mickey_)

Little John- ideas open!

Extras with Oswald (if any)- ideas open!

Maid Marian- Ortensia the Cat (_Epic Mickey_)

Extras with Ortensia (if any)- ideas open!

Lady Cluck- ideas open!

Friar Tuck- ideas open!

Prince John- ideas open!

Sir Hiss- ideas open!

Sheriff- ideas open!

Guards- ideas open!

Nutsy- ideas open!

Trigger- ideas open!

Crocodile- ideas open!

Sexton and Mother Mouse- ideas open!

Allan-a-Dale (the narrator)- ideas open!

The kids- ideas open!

Kids' mother- ideas open!

Otto- ideas open!

King Richard- ideas open!


	5. Heartless of Horror

**AN: Thank you Starzilla and Detective88 for the suggestions and ideas. **

**Starzilla: **I remember The Iron Giant! I have it on video tape. :)

**Detective88: **No, you're awesome! :)

**From now on, I'll be doing "Oswald Hood" in the future. So I adopted my own story. The story still on adoption is "**Dani & Shukaku**". To adopt or suggest ideas, please comment and/or PM. Now, here is a one-shot parody for sale!  
**

* * *

**Heartless of Horror**

Billy- ideas open!

Mandy- ideas open!

Grim- ideas open!

Irwin- ideas open!

Mr. McGee- ideas open!

Brain-Eating Meteor- Leechgrave (_Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days_)

Mandy's Meteor Form- ideas open!


	6. Finnladdin and Sand Demon of Notre Dame

**AN: Thank you everyone for the help. To adopt or suggest ideas, please comment and/or PM. Today's a double sale! That means that today, I have two more adoptions. One was from Detective88. Gracias, Raina! :)**

**Parodies still up for Adoption: "**Dani & Shukaku**"**

**"**Heartless of Horror**"  
**

* * *

**Finnladdin**

Aladdin- Finn the Human (_Adventure Time_)

Jasmine- Princess Bubblegum (_Adventure Time_)

Genie- Louis and Ray (_The Princess and The Frog_)

Jafar- Ice King (_Adventure Time_)

Abu- Jake the Dog (_Adventure Time_)

Iago- Daffy Duck (_Looney Tunes_)

Sultan- Lucky Piquel (_Bonkers_)

Carpet- ideas open!

Rajah- ideas open!

Razoul, Captain of the Guards- ideas open!

Guards- ideas open!

Achmed the Snooty Prince- Alejandro (_Total Drama Series_)

Common Thief- ideas open!

Story Teller- ideas open!

* * *

**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**

Quasimodo- Gaara (_Naruto_- in his half Shukaku form)

Esmeralda- Raven (_Teen Titans_) (**AN: Or Starfire if you want to write the RobinXStarfire pairing.**)

Captain Phoebus- ideas open!

Frollo- Slade (_Teen Titans_)

Hugo the Gargoyle- ideas open!

Victor the Gargoyle- ideas open!

Larvene the Gargoyle- ideas open!

Clopin- Naruto (_Naruto_)

Djali- ideas open!

The Archdeacon- ideas open!


	7. Heathcliff & Fievel and Space Jam

**AN: Thank you all for the ideas. To adopt a parody or suggest ideas, please comment and/or PM. Plus, thank you Gosalyn2007 for the idea. Another double sale today. Enjoy~**

**Parodies still up for Adoption:**

**"**Dani & Shukaku**" **- _A parody of Lilo and Stitch_

**"**Heartless of Horror**" - **_A parody of Little Rock of Horrors (Grim Adventures Episode)_

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame  
_

* * *

**Heathcliff & Fievel the Fanfic**

**Summary: **Parody of Tom and Jerry the Movie. Heathcliff and Fievel must put their differences aside and work together when they meet a young girl named Erin who runs away from her nasty aunt Azula.

Tom Cat- Heathcliff (_Heathcliff_)

Jerry Mouse- Fievel (_An American Tail_)

Robyn Starling- Erinbubble92 (Fellow Authoress)

Robyn's Father- Bonkers D. Bobcat (_Disney's Bonkers_)

Aunt Figg- Azula (_Avatar: The Last Airbender_)

West Side Cats- ideas open!

Pugsy- ideas open!

Frankie- ideas open!

Ferdie- ideas open!

Dr. Applecheeks- ideas open!

Police Officer- Joe Swanson (_Family Guy_)

Lickboot- Chase Young (_Xiaolin Showdown_)

* * *

**Space Jam**

The "Human" Cast

Michael Jordan- _ideas open!_

Bill Murray- _ideas open!_

Stan- _ideas open!_

Michael's Father- _ideas open!_

Michael's Wife- _ideas open!_

Michael's Kids- _ideas open!_

The "Toon" Cast

Bugs Bunny- Sonic (_Sonic the Hedgehog Series_)

Elmer Fudd- Dr. Eggman (_Sonic the Hedgehog Series_)

Daffy Duck- _ideas open!_

Taz- _ideas open!_

Porky Pig- _ideas open!_

Tweety- Kirby (_Kirby Series_)

Sylvester- King Dedede (_Kirby Series_)

Yosemite Sam- _ideas open!_

Lola Bunny- Amy Rose (_Sonic the Hedgehog Series_)

The "Alien"/Monstars Cast

Mister Swackhammer (the Leader/owner of Moron Mountain)- _ideas open!_

Zilch (Orange Alien)- _ideas open!_

Void (Blue Alien)- _ideas open!_

Nada (Red Alien)- _ideas open!_

Bupkus (Purple Alien)- _ideas open!_

Null (Green Alien)- _ideas open!_


	8. Red Hot and Hawk Detective

**AN: Thank you all for the ideas. To adopt a parody or suggest ideas, please comment and/or PM. Thank you Terrence (TDragon195) for the idea. Enjoy~**

**Parodies still up for Adoption:**

**"**Dani & Shukaku**" **- _A parody of Lilo and Stitch_

**"**Heartless of Horror**" - **_A parody of Little Rock of Horrors (Grim Adventures Episode)_

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" **- _A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Space Jam**" **- _A parody of the Looney Tunes' Space Jam movie  
_

* * *

**Red Hot Riding Hood **(A Tex Avery Cartoon Parody I need help on)

Narrator #1- ideas open!

Little Red Riding Hood- ideas open!

The Wolf- ideas open!

Grandmother- ideas open!

Narrator #2- ideas open!

Wolf #2- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Grandma #2- Tsunade (_Naruto_)

Red Hot Riding Hood- Subuku no Jess AKA Jessy (Yours truly)

* * *

**The Great Hawk Detective**

Basil of Baker Street- Jet the Hawk (_Sonic Riders_)

Dawson- ideas open!

Ratigan- Dr. Facilier (_The Princess and the Frog_)

Felicia- Shere Khan (_Jungle Book_)

Fidget- ideas open!

Olivia- Margo, Edith, and Agnes (_Despicable Me_)

Hiriam, Olivia's Dad- Gru (_Despicable Me_)

Toby the dog- ideas open!

Basil's Maid- ideas open!

Queen Mousetoria- Tsunade (_Naruto_)


	9. Hedgehog King and Oswald Rabbit

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Also thank you Detective88 for adopting "Red Hot Riding Hood" and thank you TDragon195 for adopting "Heartless of Horror". So thank you Terrence and Raina. ;) As for "The Great Hawk Detective", Terrence requested it from me, so I'm adopting it and writing it. Now, to suggest, adopt, or request something please PM/Comment me spefically. Enjoy~**

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Dani & Shukaku**" - **_A parody of Lilo and Stitch_

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Space Jam**" - **_A parody of the Looney Tunes' Space Jam movie  
_

* * *

**The Hedgehog King** (Thank you Musical Ninja for the idea!)

Simba- Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Nala- Amy Rose (Sonic X) (AN: Can be changed if you're not a fan of Sonic X Amy)

Rafiki- Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)

Mufasa-ideas open!

Sarabi-ideas open!

Sarafina, Nala's mother-ideas open!

Scar-ideas open!

Banzai-ideas open!

Shenzi-ideas open!

Ed-ideas open!

Zazu- Spinner (Card Captors)

Timon- Kon (Bleach)

Pumbaa- Kenai (Brother Bear)

* * *

**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**

Eddie Valiant- ideas open!

Dolores- ideas open!

Roger Rabbit- Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (_Oswald cartoons and Epic Mickey_)

Jessica Rabbit- Ortensia the Cat (_Oswald's girlfriend- _During her song number and scenes with the one playing Eddie, Ortensia would be a human girl with cat ears please?)

Judge Doom- ideas open!

Weasels- ideas open!

Marvin Acme- ideas open!

Maroon- ideas open!

Benny- ideas open!


	10. Kunoichi and Osmosis Uzumaki

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thank you ShayminPrincessKim for adopting "The Hedgehog King". Since I have many tests, my writing would be on hold for a little while. To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Dani & Shukaku**" - **_A parody of Lilo & Stitch_

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Space Jam**" - **_A parody of Space Jam_

**"**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**" - **_A parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?  
_

* * *

**The Little Kunoichi** **(Thank you Terrence for the idea)**

Ariel- Hinata Hyuga (_Naruto_)

Eric- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)

Sebastian- ideas open!

Flounder- ideas open!

Ursula- Demona (_Gargoyles_)

Vanessa- ideas open!

Floatsam and Jetsam- ideas open!

King Triton- Neji Hyuga (_Naruto_)

Ariel's Sisters- Hanabi Hyuga (_Naruto_), and ideas open for more sisters!

Grimsby- ideas open!

Carlotta- ideas open!

Max- ideas open!

Chef Louie- ideas open!

* * *

**Osmosis Uzumaki**

Frank- Homer Simpson (_The Simpsons_)

Shane- Lisa Simpson (_The Simpsons_)

Mrs. Boyd- ideas open!

Bob, Frank's Brother- ideas open!

Osmosis Jones- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)

Drix- Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Leah- Sakura or Hinata (_Naruto- depends on which pairing you want_), Gwen and Julie (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien- As assistants and they pair up with Kevin and Ben_)

Thrax- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Mayor Phlegmming- ideas open!

Tom Colonic, The New Mayor- ideas open!

Police Chief- ideas open!

Scabies, The Crime Don of The City of Frank- ideas open!

Thrax's Henchmen- ideas open!


	11. Rabbitatouille and Jessica

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thank you trachie17 for adopting "Dani & Shukaku". That means a lot to me. To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Space Jam**" - **_A parody of Space Jam_

**"**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**" - **_A parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones  
_

* * *

**Rabbitatouille**

Remy- Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (_Disney_)

Linguini- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)

Colette- Detective88 AKA Raina (Fellow Authoress- and remember that she speaks Spanish)

Skinner- ideas open!

Anton Ego- ideas open!

Chef Gusteau- ideas open!

Django- ideas open!

Emile- Mickey, Donald, and Goofy (_Disney_)

Other people who work in the resteraunt- ideas open!

* * *

**Jessica**

Narrator- ideas open!

Matilda- Subuku no Jess AKA Jessy (me)

Extras with Jessy- ideas open!

Harry Wormwood- ideas open!

Zinnia Wormwood- ideas open!

Mikey Wormwood- ideas open!

Miss Honey- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Ms. Trunchbull- ideas open!

FBI Agents- ideas open!

Matilda's School Friends- ideas open!

Bruce Bogtrotter- Choji (_Naruto_)

Mrs. Phelps, The Librarian- ideas open!

Cookie, the Cafeteria Lady- ideas open!

Magnus, Miss Honey's Father- Othello Reaper Boogie (My NBC OC- See my profile)


	12. Sleeping Melody and WerePlant Curse

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. I have adopted my own Matilda parody, but there's still more parodies up for sale. To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Space Jam**" - **_A parody of Space Jam_

**"**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**" - **_A parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille  
_

* * *

**Sleeping Melody (Thank you Gosalyn2007 for the idea)**

Princess Aurora/Briar Rose- Melody (_The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea_)

Prince Phillip- Mowgli (_The Jungle Book_)

Flora- ideas open!

Fauna- ideas open!

Merriweather- ideas open!

Maleficent- Mistress Nine (_Sailor Moon_)

King Stephan- Prince Eric (_The Little Mermaid_)

Queen Leah- Ariel (_The Little Mermaid_)

King Hubert- Aladdin (_Aladdin_)

Extra w/Aladdin- Jasmine (_Aladdin_)

Diablo the Raven- ideas open!

Maleficent's goons- ideas open!

* * *

**Seymour and Oswald: The Curse of The Were-Plant**

Wallace- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Gromit- Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (_Disney_)

Extras w/Seymour and Oswald- ideas open!

Wallace's Were-Rabbit Form- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Victor Quartermaine- ideas open!

Lady Tottington- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Philip the Dog- ideas open!

Reverend Hedges- ideas open!

Police Constable Mackintosh- ideas open!

Mr. and Mrs. Mulch- ideas open!

Hutch- ideas open!


	13. Julie White and Plant Bride

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thanks Raina for the "JulieLan" idea. I'll write that in the future. But for now, here are some more parodies! To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Space Jam**" - **_A parody of Space Jam_

**"**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**" - **_A parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Seymour and Oswald: The Curse of the Were-Plant**" **_- A parody of Wallace and Gromit: The Were-Rabbit  
_

* * *

**Julie White and The 7 Trick-or-Treaters**

Snow White- Julie Yamamoto (_Ben Ten: Alien Force_)

Prince- Ben Tennyson (_Ben Ten: Alien Force_)

Evil Queen- ideas open!

Hag- ideas open!

Magic Mirror- ideas open!

Doc- Shock (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Dopey- Barrel (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Grumpy- Lock (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Bashful- ideas open!

Sleepy- ideas open!

Happy- ideas open!

Sneezy- ideas open!

Extra with Trick-or-Treaters (optional)- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas- _He could live in the basement of the Trick-or-Treaters' TreeHouse and basically, you can do anything you want with him)

* * *

**Plant Bride**

Victor- Ben Tennyson (_Ben Ten: Alien Force_)

Emily the Corpse Bride- Subuku no Jess AKA Jessy (me)

Extras with Ben (optional)- ideas open!

Victoria- Julie Yamamoto (_Ben Ten: Alien Force_)

Lord Barkis- ideas open!

Maggot- Audrey II "Twoey" (_Little Shop of Horrors- _Note he lives inside Jessy and he's the cause of Jessy's death when the boy playing Lord Barkis makes Twoey attack Jessy, causing her to die, be a corpse, and become part of the plant)

Spider- ideas open!

Elder Gutknecht- ideas open!

Bonejangles- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas-_ He's has a jazz tone, he has his own skeletons, and I'm tired of the Jack Skellington choices in every Corpse Bride parody)

Victor's parents- ideas open!

Victoria's parents- ideas open!


	14. The Mask Movie Series

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thanks trachie17 for adopting "The Plant Bride" and thanks Musical Ninja for adopting "Space Jam". That means a lot to me.**

**Also, to Billy Arratoon, I'm really interested into writing "Bowladdin". Thank you for the idea. You can read my other parodies if you want. **

**To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**" - **_A parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Seymour and Oswald: The Curse of the Were-Plant**" **_- A parody of Wallace and Gromit: The Were-Rabbit_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White  
_

* * *

**The Mask**

Stanely Ipkiss- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)  
The Mask Personality- ideas open!  
Milo the Dog- ideas open!  
Dorian Tyrell- ideas open!  
Tina Carlyle- ideas open!  
Lt. Kellaway- ideas open!  
Doyle- ideas open!  
Charlie- ideas open!  
Peggy- ideas open!  
Dr. Neuman- ideas open!  
Mayor- ideas open!  
Mrs. Peeman- ideas open!

* * *

**Daughter of The Mask**

Tim Avery- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

The Mask Personality- ideas open!

Tonya Avery- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Otis the Dog- Audrey II "Twoey" (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Alvey Avery- Subuku no Jess AKA Jessy (me)

Jorge, Tim's friend- ideas open!

Daniel Moss, CEO of animation company- ideas open!

Dr. Neuman- ideas open!

Loki- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Odin- Othello Reaper Boogie (My NBC OC- see my profile)


	15. 3 Little Bops and Oogie's Story

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thanks Raina for adopting both The Mask parodies. That means a lot! :)** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**" - **_A parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Seymour and Oswald: The Curse of the Were-Plant**" **_- A parody of Wallace and Gromit: The Were-Rabbit_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White  
_

* * *

**Three Little Bops (The Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Friz Freleng)**

Narrator- ideas open!

1st Pig- Lock (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

2nd Pig- Shock (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

3rd Pig- Barrel (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Extra w/Trio (optional)- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas-_ As the trio's manager)

Big Bad Wolf- ideas open!

* * *

**Jack & ? : Oogie's Inside Story **

Mario- Jack Skellington (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Luigi- ideas open!

Extras w/Jack (optional)- ideas open!

Bowser- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Extra w/Oogie (optional)- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors- _As Oogie's rival and team member)

Princess Peach- Sally Finklestein (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Toadsworth- ideas open!

Starlow- Subuku no Jess (me)

Extras w/ Jessy (optional)- ideas open!

Kamek- ideas open!

Three members of Bowser's Army- Lock, Shock, and Barrel (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Broque Monsieur- ideas open!

Broggy the Dog- ideas open!

Fawful- Zim (_Invader Zim_)

Midbus- ideas open!

Dark Star- ideas open!

Dark Bowser- ideas open!


	16. Nine and Igor

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thanks Raina for adopting The Three Little Bops. That means a lot! :) There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**" - **_A parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Seymour and Oswald: The Curse of the Were-Plant**" **_- A parody of Wallace and Gromit: The Were-Rabbit_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story  
_

* * *

**9**

Nine- ideas open!

Eight- ideas open!

Seven- ideas open!

Six- ideas open!

Five- ideas open!

Four and Three- ideas open!

Two- ideas open!

One- ideas open!

The Scientist- Ansem (_Kingdom Hearts_)

The Fabrication Machine/B.R.A.I.N.- ideas open!

The Cat Beast- ideas open!

The Winged Beast- ideas open!

The Seamstress- ideas open!

* * *

**Igor (You can change the name to whoever is playing Igor)**

Igor- ideas open!

Extras w/?- ideas open!

Scamper- ideas open!

Brain- Billy (_Grim Adventures_)

Eva- ideas open!

King Malbert- ideas open!

Dr. Glickenstein- ideas open!

Dr. Schadenfreude- ideas open!

Jacklyn/Heidi- ideas open!

Dr. Schedenfreude's Igor- ideas open!

Carl Cristall, the Invisible Newsman- ideas open!


	17. Kevin and The Cat that Jessy Built

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thanks Nausicaa of the Spirits for adopting "Seymour and Oswald: The Curse of The Were-Plant". And I hace adopted my own Nine parody. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?**" - **_A parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor  
_

* * *

**Kevin**

Shrek- Kevin Levin (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Fiona- Gwen Tennyson (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Fiona as an ogre- Gwen in her Anodite Form

Donkey- ideas open!

Extas w/?- Ben Tennyson (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_) and Naruto (_Naruto_)

Lord Farquaad- ideas open!

Dragon- ideas open!

Extras w/?- Julie Yamamoto (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_) and Sakura or Hinata (_Naruto- _Whichever couple you prefer)

Gingy- ideas open!

Magic Mirror- ideas open!

Robin Hood- ideas open!

* * *

**The Cat that Jessy Built **(Another Cartoon Parody)

Jack Benny- Subuku no Jess (Me as a human and the mouse form being a cat)

Mary Livingston- Detective88 AKA Raina and/or Starzilla (Fellow Authoresses as any animal you want)

Rochester- ideas open!

Don- ideas open!

Ed the Vault Guard- ideas open!

The Cat- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_)


	18. Twoey and The Pied Piper

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thanks trachie17 for adopting "Kevin" and "Who Framed Oswald Rabbit?" And thanks Raina for adopting "The Cat That Jessy Built". There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor  
_

* * *

**Twoey **(A Parody of Paulie)**  
**

Misha- ideas open!

Paulie the Bird- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Extras w/Twoey (optional)- ideas open!

Marie- Subuku no Jess (me)

Marie's Parents- Seymour and Audrey Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Archie the Pawn Shop Owner- ideas open!

Ivy the Widowed Artist- ideas open!

Ignachio the Entertainer- ideas open!

Lupe the Bird- ideas open!

Benny the Thief- ideas open!

Dr. Reingold- ideas open!

* * *

**It's the Pied Piper! **(You can tell it in any version you want)

Charlie Brown, the Story Teller- ideas open!

Sally- ideas open!

Linus- ideas open!

Lucy- ideas open!

Snoopy- Subuku no Jess (me)

Woodstock- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

The King- ideas open!

The Council- ideas open!

The Kids- various cartoon characters

The Monsters (optional, they could be in the dungeons and they will cause havoc when hearing the pied piper while the children follow the Piper)- Shukaku (_Naruto_), Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_), and ideas open for other monsters!


	19. Ben Pan and Toonlantis

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**The Sand Demon of Notre Dame**" - **_A parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper  
_

* * *

**Ben Pan**

Peter Pan- Ben Tennyson (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Tinker Bell- ideas open!

Wendy- Julie Yamamoto (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

John- ideas open!

Michael- ideas open!

Nana- ideas open!

Captain Hook- Eggman (_Sonic_)

Mr. Smee- Bokkun (_Sonic_)

Crocodile- Shukaku the Sand Spirit (_Naruto_)

Lost Boys- ideas open!

Tiger Lily- ideas open!

Mr. and Mrs. Darling- ideas open!

* * *

**ToonLantis**

Milo Thatch- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_)

Kida Nedakh- Detective88 AKA Raina (Fellow Authoress)

King Nedakh- Inspector Jaques Clouseau (_The Pink Panther 2006_)

Rourke- ideas open!

Helga- ideas open!

Whitmore- ideas open!

Mole- ideas open!

Vinny- ideas open!

Dr. Joshua Sweet- ideas open!

Audrey Ramirez- Subuku no Jess (yours truly)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Wilhelmina- ideas open!

Cookie- ideas open!

Fenton Harcourt- ideas open!


	20. Creatures VS Aliens and El Believix

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thank you Musical Ninja for adopting "The Sand Demon of Notre Dame". That means a lot to me. :) There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis  
_

* * *

**Creatures VS Aliens**

Susan Murphy/Ginormica- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me and my monster form being a giant female bogeyman- see my story _SnJ's Sack of Horror _for a description. Monster name: ideas open!)

Extras w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors _*Note: He gets hit by the meteor as well and grows bigger* Monster name: ideas open!) and ideas open for any other extras!

The Missing Link- ideas open!

B.O.B.- ideas open!

Doctor Cockroach- Megamind (_Megamind _Monster name: Doctor Mind)

Extra w/Megamind- Minion (_Megamind _Monster name: ideas open!)

Insectosaurus- ideas open!

Derick- ideas open!

W.G.R. Monger- ideas open!

Galaxar- ideas open!

* * *

**The Road to El Believix (Thank you Terrence for the idea)**

Tulio- Kevin Levin (_Ben 10 Alien Force_)

Miguel- Rex (_Generator Rex_)

Chel- Gwen Tennyson (_Ben 10 Alien Force_)

Extras w/Gwen- Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto and Ship (_Ben 10 Alien Force_)

Tzekel Kan- Magento (_X-Men_)

Chief Tani- ideas open

Cortes- Dark Danny (_Danny Phantom_)

Altivo- ideas open

Bilbo- ideas open


	21. Unfortunate Series and Gosalan

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Osmosis Uzumaki**" - **_A parody of Osmosis Jones_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**Creatures VS Aliens**" **_- A parody of Monsters VS Aliens_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado  
_

* * *

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Lemony Snicket- ideas open!

Violet- ideas open!

Klaus- ideas open!

Sunny- ideas open!

The Baudelaire Parents- ideas open!

Count Olaf- Professor James Moriarty AKA M (_LXG_)

Olaf's Theatre Troupe- ideas open!

Mr. Poe- Lawrence (_The Princess and The Frog_)

Justice Strauss- ideas open!

Uncle Monty- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

The Incredibly Deadly Viper- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Extra w/Twoey- Subuku no Jess (me- You could have Twoey and I join the kids playing the Baudelaire children if you'd like)

Aunt Josephine- ideas open!

Extras w/? (optional)- ideas open and you have the option of the extras following the Baudelaire children!

* * *

**Gosalan (Thank you Gosalyn2007 for the idea!)**

Mulan- Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard (_Darkwing Duck_)

Captain Shang- Kit Cloudkicker (_Tailspin_)

Fa Zhou- Drake Mallard AKA Darkwing Duck (same show)

Fa Li- Morgana Macawbre (_Darkwing Duck_)

The Emperor- Shifu (_Kung Fu Panda_)

Yao- ideas open!

Ling- ideas open!

Chien Po- ideas open!

Mushu- Thomas "Tom" Cat (_Tom and Jerry_)

Cri-Kee- Jerry Mouse (_Tom and Jerry_)

Khan- Epona (_The Legend of Zelda_)

Grandma Fa- ideas open!

Shan-Yu- Drake (_The Pebble and the Penguin_)

The Matchmaker- ideas open!

The Ancestors- ideas open!

The Huns- various villains


	22. Mad Monster Party and Pagemaster

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thank you Raina (Detective88) for adopting "Osmosis Uzumaki" and thank you Starzilla for adopting "A Series of Unfortunate Events". That means a lot to me! :) There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**Creatures VS Aliens**" **_- A parody of Monsters VS Aliens_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Gosalan**" **_- A parody of Mulan  
_

* * *

**Mad Monster Party (A Rankin/Bass Film)**

Baron von Frankenstein- Othello Reaper Boogie (My NBC OC)

Felix Flanken (Frankensein's Nephew)- ideas open!

Francesca (Frankenstein's Assistant and Felix's girlfriend in the end)- ideas open!

Frankenstein's Monster- ideas open!

Monster's Mate- ideas open!

Yetch (Frankenstein's Other Male Assistant)- ideas open!

Dracula- ideas open!

Werewolf- ideas open!

Sea Creature- ideas open!

The Invisible Man- ideas open!

The Hunchback of Notre Dame- ideas open!

Dr. Jekyll- ideas open!

Mr. Hyde- ideas open!

The Mummy- ideas open!

It (King Kong)- ideas open!

Other Monsters in the party- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_) and ideas open for other monsters!

Theme Song Singer- ideas open!

* * *

**The Pagemaster**

Richard Tyler- ideas open!

Mr. Dewey the Librarian- ideas open!

The Pagemaster- Merlin (_The Sword in The Stone_)

Richard's Parents- ideas open!

Adventure- ideas open!

Fantasy- ideas open!

Horror- ideas open!

Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde- ideas open!

Captain Ahab- ideas open!

Long John Silver- ideas open!

The Dragon- ideas open!


	23. Inules, American Legends, and Sakura

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Triple Sale Today! There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**Creatures VS Aliens**" **_- A parody of Monsters VS Aliens_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Gosalan**" **_- A parody of Mulan_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**The Pagemaster**" **_- A parody of The Pagemaster  
_

* * *

**InterSakura 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (A parody of the animated musical film featuring the Daft Punk song "One More Time")**

Octave (keyboardist/vocalist)- ideas open!

Baryl (drummer)- Subuku no Jess (me)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Arpegius (guitarist)- ideas open!

Stella (bass guitarist)- Sakura Haruno (_Naruto_)

Shep- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)

Extras w/Shep- ideas open!

Earl de Darkwood (the evil band owner)- ideas open!

* * *

**Disney's American Legends**

Narrator- ideas open!

John Henry- ideas open!

Paul Bunyan- ideas open!

Johnny AppleSeed- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)

The Brave Engineer- ideas open!

* * *

**Inules (Thank you Musical Ninja for the idea!)**

Hercules- Inuyasha (same name as show)

Meg- Kagome or Kikyo (_Inuyasha_)

Phil- Edward Elric (_Full Metal Alchemist_; can be changed if desired)

Pegasus- ideas open!

Zeus- ideas open!

Hera- ideas open!

Muses- Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, & Sailor Venus (_Sailor Moon_)

Amphitryon (Hercules' foster father)- ideas open!

Alcmene (Hercules' foster mother)- ideas open

Hades- Souske Aizen (_Bleach_)

Pain- ideas open!

Panic- ideas open!

Fates- Lock, Shock and Barrel (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Titans- ideas open!

Other gods- various characters


	24. Raggedy Adventure and Wicked

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. Thank you, trachie17 for adopting "Creatures VS Aliens", "Inules", and "Gosalan". Also, thank you Movie-Brat for adopting "The Pagemaster". This means a lot to me. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends  
_

* * *

**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**

Raggedy Ann- Subuku no Jess (me as a ragdoll)

Raggedy Andy- ideas open!

Extras- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow authoress as a ragdoll) and ideas open!

Marcella the Human- ideas open!

The Blue Camel- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto- _as a stuffed blue fox)

Extras w/Naruto- ideas open!

Babette the French Doll- Cleo De Nile (_Monster High_)

The Captain from the Snow Globe- Deuce Gorgon (_Monster High_)

Queasy the Parrot- ideas open!

The Greedy- ideas open!

The Loony Knight- ideas open!

King Koo Koo- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_) (as a king- **Optional note: **not only would laughing at someone else would make him grow, but the sight of a woman (mostly Jessy) would make him grow even more)

Gazooks the Octopus- ideas open!

Grandpa- ideas open!

Maxi-Fixit- Jiraiya (_Naruto_)

Susie Pincushion- Tsunade (_Naruto_)

Other toys- Various cartoon characters

* * *

**Wicked**

Glinda the Good- Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Extra w/Raina- Mew (_Pokemon- _you have the choice of giving her telepathy in order to speak)

Elphaba the Witch- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (me as a plant-human hybrid)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Fiyero- Aaron1248 (Fellow Author)

Extras w/Aaron- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_) and ideas open!

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz- ideas open!

Madame Morrible- ideas open!

Nessarose- ideas open!

Boq- ideas open!

Doctor Dillamond- Doctor Cockroach (_Monsters VS Aliens_)

The people and creatures of Oz- Various cartoon characters


	25. RENT and Short Circuit 1 & 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and reviews. I decided to adopt my own "Wicked" parody. I'm also very surprised that many people are getting story ideas from my parodies for sale. I'm so happy! :) Triple sale today! There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure  
_

* * *

**RENT: Cartoon Style**

Mark Cohen- ideas open!

Roger Davis- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)

Extras w/? and Cedric- ideas open!

Mimi Marquez- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

Tom Collins- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Angel Dumott Schunard- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me as a tomboy drag king *meaning that I would be sometimes called a boy and a girl*)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as Jessy/Jesse's pet plant that (s)he carries around)

Maureen Johnson- ideas open!

Joanne Jefferson- ideas open!

Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III- ideas open!

* * *

**Short Circuit**

Number 5, the robot- ideas open!

Stepahnie- Sam Sparks (_Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_)

Extras w/Sam- ideas open!

Newton the Scientist- Flint Lockwood (_Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_)

Ben- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Frank, Stephanie's ex boyfriend- ideas open!

Captain Skroeder, the General- Kabuto (_Naruto_)

Howard Marner, the directer of Nova- ideas open!

* * *

**Short Circuit 2**

Number "Johnny" 5- ideas open!

Extras w/?- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me), Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_), and ideas open for more extras!

Ben- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Fred- ideas open, Eddy (_Ed, Edd, and Eddy_) or Argit (_Ben 10: Alien Force_)

Sandy- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Oscar- ideas open!

Oscar's Two Bandits- ideas open!


	26. Monster House, Plant Boots, and King & I

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Tomorrow would be my 17th birthday, so I don't know if I'm going to update tomorrow or not. Anyway, I just thought about these movies now. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2  
_

* * *

**Monster House**

DJ Walters- ideas open!

Chowder- ideas open!

Jenny Bennett- ideas open!

Extras w/kids- Subuku no Jess (me) and ideas open for more extras!

Nebbercracker- ideas open!

Zee the baby sitter- Vicky (_Fairy Odd Parents_)

Bones, Zee's boyfriend- Ricky (_Fairy Odd Parents_)

Skull the Comic Geek- ideas open!

Officers Landers and Lester- ideas open!

Constance the Giantess/The Monster House- Othello Reaper Boogie (my NBC OC)

* * *

**Plant in Boots**

Puss in Boots- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(Note: When he puts the boots on, he'll turn into a human)

The old miller- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Corin, the miller's young son- Subuku no Jess (me)

Extras w/Jessy- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress) and Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Princess Vera- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Extras w/Aaron- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_) and Riku (_Kingdom Hearts_)

The King- ideas open!

The Ogre- ideas open!

* * *

**The King and I (Thank you Gosalyn2007 for the idea!)**

Anna Leonowens- Subuku no Jess AKA Jessy (me)

Extras w/Jessy (optional)- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

King Mongkut of Siam- King Kai (_Dragon Ball Z_)

Sir Edward Ramsay- ideas open!

Sailors- ideas open!

Captain of the Ship- ideas open!

Louis Leonowens- Mac (_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_)

Prince Chulalongkorn: Ray Kon (_Beyblade_)

The panther- ideas open!

The Kralahome- Rasputin (_Anastasia_)

Master Little- ideas open!

Tuptim- Mariah Wong (_Beyblade_)

Monchi the Monkey- Bloo (_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_)

Extras with Bloo- ideas open!

Tusker, the baby Elephant- ideas open!

Sea Serpent- Seadramon (_Digimon_)


	27. OogieJuice, Phantom, and Broomsticks

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! I am officially 17 now and I had lots to do for the weekend, so I wasn't able to update as much as I used to. But, for birthday presents, I got "Dracula: Dead and Loving It" and "Beetlejuice" on DVD. This made me think of new parodies for sale, so I hope you all enjoy. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I  
_

* * *

**OogieJuice**

Barbara Maitland- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Adam Maitland- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Extras w/Couple- ideas open!

Delia Deetz- ideas open!

Charles Deetz- ideas open!

Lydia Deetz- Subuku no Jess AKA Jessy (me)

Extras w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_) and ideas open for more extras!

Beetlejuice- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Extras w/Oogie (optional)- Lock, Shock, and Barrel (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Juno- Tsunade (_Naruto_)

Other Ghosts- Various cartoon characters

* * *

**The Phantom of The Opera**

Erik (The Phantom of the Opera)- ideas open!

Christine Daae- Frankie Stein (_Monster High_)

Raoul- Leon (_Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy_)

Carlotta- Cleo De Nile (_Monster High_)

Madame Giry- ideas open!

Monsieur Richard Firmin- ideas open!

Monsieur Gilles Andre- ideas open!

Ubaldo Piangi- ideas open!

Reyer- ideas open!

Joseph Buquet- ideas open!

Monsieur Lefevre- ideas open!

* * *

**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**

Miss Price- ideas open!

Mr. Browne- ideas open!

Carrie- ideas open!

Paul- ideas open!

Charlie- ideas open!

Bookman- Mr. Burns (_The Simpsons_)

Swinburne- Smithers (_The Simpsons_)

Mr. Codfish- ideas open!

Bear- ideas open!

Secretary Bird- ideas open!

The King of Naboombu- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)(as king of the monsters)

Colonel Heller, leader of the German invasion- ideas open!

The German Force- Various villains

The Army- Various cartoon character


	28. Rock, DeadLove, and Twofield

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks  
_

* * *

**Rock Leafy Girls (A parody of a Pink Panther episode called Rocky Pink)**

The Pink Panther- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress) and Subuku no Jess (me)

Pet Rock- An ordinary rock and Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Pink's Mother- Nicole Durante Clouseau (_The Pink Panther 2006_)

Mysterious Man- ideas open!

Pet Shop Owner- ideas open!

Grocery Store Owner- ideas open!

* * *

**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**

Dracula- Beetlejuice (_Beetlejuice_)

Reinfield- ideas open!

Johnathan Harker- ideas open!

Mina Seward- Lydia Deetz (_Beetlejuice_)

Dr. Seward- ideas open!

Van Helsing- ideas open!

Lucy Westenra- ideas open!

Essie (Mina's Maid)- ideas open!

Madame Ospenskaya (gypsy woman)- ideas open!

* * *

**Twofield**

Garfield- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Jon- Subuku no Jess (me)

Extras w/Jessy- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress), Starzilla (Fellow Authoress), and ideas open!

Nermal- Charmander and Mew (_Pokemon_- as Raina's pets) and ideas open!

Luca the Dog- ideas open!

Louis the Mouse- ideas open!

Arlene- ideas open!

Odie- ideas open!

Liz- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Extras w/Aaron- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_), Riku (_Kingdom Hearts_), and ideas open!

Persnikitty- ideas open!

Happy Chapman- ideas open!


	29. Bogeyman, KungFu, and Little

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Drama sapphire for adopting "Sleeping Melody" and thank you Raina for adopting "Rock Leafy Girls". That means a lot to me. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Sleeping Melody**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie  
_

* * *

**Naruto and The Bogeyman (Parody of Peter and the Wolf)**

The Narrator- ideas open!

Peter- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)

Sasha the Bird- Crane (_Kung Fu Panda_)

Sonia the Duck- Daffy Duck (_Looney Tunes_)

Ivan the Cat- Kat (_Kid vs Kat_)

Grandfather- ideas open!

The Hunters- ideas open!

The Wolf- Oogie Boogie (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)

* * *

**Kung Fu ?**

Po- ideas open!

Shifu- ideas open!

Master Oogway- Galapagus (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Tai Lung- ideas open!

Tigress- ideas open!

Viper- ideas open!

Monkey- Silver the Hedgehog (_Sonic 2006_)

Mantis- Rango (_Rango_)

Crane- ideas open!

Mr. Ping- ideas open!

Zeng- ideas open!

Commander Vachir- ideas open!

* * *

**Cedric Little (Parody of Chicken Little)**

Chicken Little- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)(as any small animal)

Buck "Ace" Cluck- Amos Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)(as any animal)

Abby- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)(as a lizard)

Fish- ideas open!

Runt- ideas open!

Extras w/Gang- ideas open!

Foxy Loxy- Eileen aka The Birthday Girl (_WordGirl_)(as any animal)

Goosy Loosy- ideas open!

Turkey Lurkey- The Mayor (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)(as any animal)

Kirby the Alien- ideas open!

Kirby's parents- ideas open!


	30. Tohru, Cedrango, and Finding Jessy

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Gosalyn2007, I like the parody idea of "Dorey & Twoey" so I might write it in the future. Thanks! :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Kung Fu ?**" **_- A parody of Kung Fu Panda_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little  
_

* * *

**Sleeping Tohru**

Princess Aurora/Briar Rose- Tohru Honda (_Fruits Basket_)

Prince Phillip- Yuki Sohma (_Fruits Basket_)

Flora- Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)(ideas open for her fairy color)

Fauna- Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)(ideas open for her fairy color)

Merriweather- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (me as a purple fairy)

Maleficent- ideas open!

King Stephan- ideas open!

Queen Leah- ideas open!

King Hubert- ideas open!

Diablo the Raven- ideas open!

Maleficent's goons- various villains

* * *

**Cedrango**

Rango- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)(as a lizard)

Extras w/Cedric- Riku (_Kingdom Hearts_)(as a mouse) and Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)(as a cat)

Beans- Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)(as an iguana)

Extra w/Raina- Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)(as a mouse)

Roadkill- ideas open!

Rattlesnake Jake- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(Nickname: Ideas Open!)

Extras w/Twoey (Ideas for their gang name are open!)- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas- as part bogeyman-part naga *half man, half snake_)(Nickname: The Stitched Tailor), Shukaku (_Naruto_)(Nickname: ideas open!), and Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (me as a cat)(Nickname: The Jewel Eater)(Note: Jessy and Aaron fall in love with each other in the end)

Spirit of the West- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC in human form)

Pricilla- ideas open!

Mayor Tortoise John- ideas open!

Extras w/? (They'll fight Cedric's boys, then fight Twoey's gang)- ideas open, ideas open, and Sunny (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Merrimack- ideas open!

Bad Bill- ideas open!

The Owl Mariachi Band- ideas open!

* * *

**Finding Jessy (Note: Instead of actual fish, I was thinking about the main cast being merpeople, but if you want to change that, that's fine by me)**

Marlin- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as a Pilot Fish Merman)

Coral- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as a Pilot Fish Mermaid)

Nemo- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (me as a Pilot Fish Mermaid with a broken fin, tail, or arm)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as a green shark merman. ideas open for his human half design)

Dory- ideas open!

Mr. Ray- Iruka Umino (_Naruto_)(ideas open for his fish form!)

Tad- ideas open!

Pearl- ideas open!

Sheldon- ideas open!

Extras w/Students- ideas open!

Dr. Sherman- ideas open!

Darla- ideas open!

Gill- ideas open!

Bloat- ideas open!

Peach- ideas open!

Gurgle- ideas open!

Bubbles- ideas open!

Deb- ideas open!

Jacques- ideas open!

Nigel- ideas open!

Bruce- ideas open!

Anchor- ideas open!

Chum- ideas open!

Crush- ideas open!

Squirt- ideas open!

The Whale- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC as a giant whale merman)

The Seagulls that shout "Mine!"- ideas open!

The Crabs- ideas open!


	31. Jessy, Spirited, and Pitch Black

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Kung Fu ?**" **_- A parody of Kung Fu Panda_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo  
_

* * *

**Jessy and the Beanstalk (A parody of the Looney Tunes cartoon "Tweety and The Beanstalk")**

Jack and His Mother (off screen)- ideas open!

Sylvester the Cat- ideas open!

Tweety- Subuku no Jess (me as a bird or a little girl with wings)

The Giant (Tweety's Owner)- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)(as a giant king)

The Giant Bulldog- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

* * *

**? : A Spirited Beginning (Parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning)**

Caspar- ideas open!

Stretch- ideas open!

Fatso- ideas open!

Stinky- ideas open!

Kibosh- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Snivel- ideas open!

Chris Carson- ideas open!

Tim Carson, Chris' Dad- ideas open!

Sheila Fistergraff- ideas open!

Mayor Johnny Hunt- ideas open!

Principal Rabie- ideas open!

Brock the Bully- Buford (_Phineas and Ferb_)

Bill Case the bomber- ideas open!

* * *

**Pitch Black**

Richard B. Riddick- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC- see my profile for description)

Carolyn Fry- ideas open!

Caption Tom Mitchell- ideas open!

William J. Johns- ideas open!

Imam- ideas open!

Paris- ideas open!

Shazza- Sunny (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Zeke- Antonio (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Jack/Jackie- Subuku no Jess (me)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Greg- ideas open!

Hassan- ideas open!

Suleiman- ideas open!

Ali- ideas open!

The Bioraptors (aliens)- ideas open!


	32. Hyde and Tweet, Beauty, and Drop Dead

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! I have adopted my own "Jessy and The Beanstalk" parody just in case. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Kung Fu ?**" **_- A parody of Kung Fu Panda_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black  
_

* * *

**Hyde and go Tweet (A parody of the Looney Tunes Cartoon "Hyde and Go Tweet")**

Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde- ideas open!

Slyvester- Kaa (_The Jungle Book_)

Tweety- Subuku no Jess (me as a little kid)

Tweety's Hyde form- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)(Note: he'll wear my jacket, baseball cap, have "SnJ" stitched on his arm, and his voice and my voice will be heard at the same time)

The Pigeons- The Good Feathers (_The Animaniacs_)

The Two Cats- ideas open!

* * *

**Beauty and the Giant**

Belle- ideas open!

Beast- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(as his bogeyman form, then human form when turned human. He'll be at least 7-11 feet tall for this)

Gaston- ideas open!

Lefou- Reinfield (_Dracula: Dead and Loving It_)

Maurice- ideas open!

Lumiere- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)(as his one-tailed fox demon form)

Cogsworth- ideas open!

Babbette- Sakura Haruno (_Naruto_)(as any animal demon form)

Mrs. Potts- Nicole Durante Clouseau (_The Pink Panther 2006_)(you can change her into any form you want)

Chip- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)(as any form you want)

Monsuier D'arke- ideas open!

The Bimbettes- ideas open!

* * *

**Drop Dead Beetlejuice **

Drop Dead Fred- Beetlejuice (_Beetlejuice_)(cartoon version)

Lizzie Cronin- Lydia Deetz (_Beetlejuice_)(cartoon version)

Polly Cronin- Delia Deetz (_Beetlejuice_)

Nigel Cronin- Charlie Deetz (_Beetlejuice_)

Charles, Lizzie's ex-husband- ideas open!

Annabelle, Charles' new love interest- ideas open!

Janie, Lizzie's friend- ideas open!

Mickey, Lizzie's friend and new love interest- ideas open!

Natalie, Mickey's daughter- ideas open!


	33. Teenagers, Meet Boogeyman, and Hyde

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! I will continue on with my stories as soon as I can. I have adopted my own "Hyde and Go Tweet" parody and it's up if anyone wants to read it. As for "Jessy and The Beanstalk", I'm writing it for the next weekend and the role of the giant is changed. The giant would be played by my OC, Othello Boogie. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Kung Fu ?**" **_- A parody of Kung Fu Panda_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred  
_

* * *

**Beanstalk Teenagers (Parody of the Looney Tunes cartoon "Beanstalk Bunny")**

The Salesman- ideas open!

The Cow- ideas open!

Daffy Duck- Aardvark (_The Ant and The Aardvark_)

Extras w/Aardvark- ideas open!

Bugs Bunny- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)

Extras w/Cedric- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress), Charlie the Ant (_The Ant and The Aardvark_), Subuku no Jess (me), and Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Elmer the Giant- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)(as a giant king)

* * *

**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet The Boogeyman (Parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman)**

Alvin Seville- Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)

Simon Seville- Riku (_Kingdom Hearts_)

Theodore Seville- Aaron 1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Extra w/Boys (as the boys' mascot)- ideas open!

Werewolf Theodore- Aaron as a Boogeyman

David Seville- Amos Diggory (_Harry Potter_)

Brittany Miller- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

Jeanette Miller- Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Eleanor Miller- Subuku no Jess (me)

Extra w/Girls (as the girls' mascot)- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Mrs. Miller- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_) and/or Nicole Durante Clouseau (The Pink Panther 2006)

Nathan, the Bully- ideas open!

Principal Milliken- Tsunade (_Naruto_)

Mr. Talbot- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Mr. Rochelle- ideas open!

Madame Raya- ideas open!

* * *

**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde (You can tell it in any version you want)**

Dr. Henry Jekyll- Subuku no Jess (me)

Mr. Edward Hyde- OogieJess Hyde (My OC- read "Hyde and Go Jess" for a description)(instead of killing people, he eats people whole, then spits out the remains afterwords)

Dr. Hastie Lanyon- ideas open!

Mr. Gabriel John Utterson- ideas open!

Poole- ideas open!

Richard Enfield- ideas open!

Inspector Newcomen- ideas open!

Sir Danvers Carew- ideas open!

The Maid- ideas open!


	34. Singers, Trumpet, and Lost in Toonris

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Raina for adopting "Beanstalk Teenagers". That means a lot to me. :). There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Kung Fu ?**" **_- A parody of Kung Fu Panda_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Boogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde  
_

* * *

**Long-Haired Singers (Parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon "Long-Haired Hare" with a little plot twist!)**

Bugs Bunny- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress) and Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Extra w/Raina and Jessy- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(the plot twist is that the Opera singer made a bet with Othello and they have an opera singing contest. Raina and Jessy want payback against the singer and want Othello to win the contest)

Giovanni Jones, the Opera singer- ideas open!

* * *

**The Trumpet of the Swan (Based on the book and 2001 film)**

Louie, the mute swan- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me as a swan with purple hair)

Extras w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_), Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)(as any animal you choose), Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)(as any animal you choose), and trachie17 (Fellow Authoress)(as any animal you choose)

Father- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as a swan with brown hair)

Mother- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as a blonde swan)

Ella, Louie's sister- ideas open!

Billie, Louie's sister- ideas open!

Boyd, the bully swan- Sunny Tennyson (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)(as a black swan)

Serena, Louie's love interest- Aaron 1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)(as a swan with blonde hair)

Extras w/Aaron- Riku (_Kingdom Hearts_)(as any animal you choose), Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)(as any animal you choose), Seamus Finnigan (_Harry Potter_)(as any animal you choose), and ideas open!

Sam, the human who helps Louie- ideas open!

* * *

**Doraline: Lost in Toonris (Thank you Gosalyn2007!)  
**

Madeline- Dora Marquez (_Dora the Explorer_)

Genevieve- Perdita (_101 Dalmations_)

Miss Clavel- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Fifi- Poor Violet (_The Simpsons_)

Uncle "Henri" Horst/Ari- ideas open!

Pepito- ideas open!

11 girls- ideas open!

LaCroque- Madame Cocoa (_Rugrats in Paris the Movie_)

Kidnapped girls- ideas open!


	35. Hugged, Time Square, and The Wiz

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Terrence (TDragon195) for adopting "Kung Fu ?". That means a lot to me. :). I'm also going to do "Long-Haired Singers". There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Boogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris  
_

* * *

**Buddy Hugged (Parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon "Bunny Hugged")**

Bugs Bunny- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

The Crusher- ideas open!

Extra w/? (optional)- ideas open!

Ravishing Ronald- ideas open!

Extra w/? (optional)- ideas open!

The Announcer- ideas open!

* * *

**The Cricket in Times Square (Based on the book and 1973 film)**

Chester C. Cricket- ideas open!

Tucker the Mouse- ideas open!

Harry the Cat- ideas open!

Mario Bellini- ideas open!

Mario's Mother- ideas open!

Mario's Father- ideas open!

Mario's Music Teacher- ideas open!

* * *

**The Wiz: Gender-Bender Edition! (Based on the musical and the 1978 motown film with Michael Jackson in it)**

Dorothy Gale- ideas open!

Toto- ideas open!

Aunt Em- ideas open!

Uncle Henry- ideas open!

Scarecrow- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)(as a half-plant/half-ragdoll scarecrow)

Tin Man- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)(ideas open for her Oz form)

Cowardly Lion- Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)(as a Wolf gijinka)

The Wizard/Herman Smith- ideas open!

Miss One, the Good Witch of the South- ideas open!

Glinda, the Good Witch of the North- ideas open!

Evillene, the Wicked Witch of the West- ideas open!


	36. Tangled, Met, and Reaper & The Monster

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! I'm going to do "The Wiz" since trachie17 would like it as a birthday request. Also, I got "Tangled" on DVD and I loved it! :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square  
_

* * *

**Tangled**

Rapunzel- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)(My Rapunzel hair would be purple)

Flynn Rider- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Pascal- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as a neutral character)

Maximus- Khan (_Mulan_)

Hookhand- ideas open!

Big Nose- ideas open!

Other PubThugs- ideas open!

Mother Gothel- ideas open!

The Stabbington Brothers- ideas open!

* * *

**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**

Narrator- ideas open!

Willie the Whale- ideas open!

Whitey the Seagull- ideas open!

Extras with ? (optional)- ideas open!

Professor Tetti Tatti- ideas open!

The Sailors- ideas open!

The Seals- ideas open!

The Pelicans- ideas open!

The Other Seagulls- ideas open!

Humans- Various Cartoon Characters

* * *

**Reaper and the Monster (Thank you Musical Ninja for the idea!)**

Belle- Death the Kid (_Soul Eater_)

Beast- ideas open!

Gaston- Eris (_Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_)

Lefou- ideas open!

Maurice- ideas open!

Lumiere- Rangiku Matsumoto; as a cat (_Bleach_)

Cogsworth- ideas open!

Babbette- ideas open!

Mrs. Potts- Jiraiya; as a dog (_Naruto_)

Chip- Naruto; as a fox kit (_Naruto_)

Monsuier D'arke- ideas open!

The Bimbettes- ideas open!


	37. Adventure, Supper, and Club

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! I'm going to do the "Tangled" parody in the future. :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast  
_

* * *

**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure (The Looney Tune spoof of "Around The World In 80 Days)**

Tweety- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (me)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Sylvester- Kaa (_The Jungle Book_)

Granny- Tsunade (_Naruto_)

Colonel Rimfire- ideas open!

Cool Cat- Rattlesnake Jake (_Rango_)

Awooga- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

The Cats- Various cartoon snakes and evil villains

The Birds- ideas open!

The Thief- ideas open!

* * *

**The Plant Who Came To Supper (A very old Bugs Bunny cartoon called "The Wabbit Who Came To Supper")**

Bugs Bunny- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Elmer Fudd- ideas open!

* * *

**The Breakfast Club (Based on the 1985 film but with a few twists)**

Human Cast

John Bender (The Rebel)- ideas open!

Andrew Clark (The Athlete)- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Claire Standish (The Princess)(She and Bender love each other in the end)- ideas open!

Allison Reynolds (The Goth)- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (me)

Brian Johnson (The Nerd)- ideas open!

Principal Vernon- ideas open!

Carl the Janitor- ideas open!

Pet Cast (Optional Twist)

The Rebel's Pet- ideas open!

The Athlete's Pet- Chikorita (_Pokemon_)

The Princess' Pet- ideas open!

The Goth's Pet- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

The Nerd's Pet- ideas open!

The Principal's Pet- ideas open!

The Janitor's Pet- ideas open!


	38. Abominable, Tanuki, and Rainaline

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Raina for adopting "The Plant Who Came To Supper". That means a lot to me! There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club  
_

* * *

**The Abominable Snow ? (Parody of the Looney Tunes cartoon "The Abominable Snow Rabbit")**

Bugs Bunny- ideas open!

Daffy Duck- ideas open!

Hugo the Abominable Snowman- ideas open!

* * *

**Aunt Tanuki (A parody of Aunt Tiger)**

Tiger- Shukaku (_Naruto_)(His human form is a man with short spiky blonde hair, yellow eyes with black star pupils, light tan skin with blue tattoos, and wearing a white and blue robe)

The Shepard Boy- ideas open!

Mother Lin- ideas open!

Ah Xian (the eldest daughter)- ideas open!

Ah Mei (the middle daughter and protagonist)- Coraline (_Coraline_)

Ah Chian (the baby son)- ideas open!

Third Aunt- ideas open!

* * *

**Rainaline (A parody of Coraline)**

Coraline- Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Extra w/Raina- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (me)

Coraline's Parents- Inspector Jaques Clouseau and Nicole Durante Clouseau (_The Pink Panther 2006_)

The Beldam/Other Mother- ideas open!

Other Father- ideas open!

Ms. Spink and Forcible- ideas open!

Other Spink and Foricible- ideas open!

Mr. Bobinsky- ideas open!

Other Bobinsky- ideas open!

Wybie- ideas open!

Other Wybie- ideas open!

The Cat- ideas open!

Extra w/?- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Mrs. Lovat- ideas open!

The Three Ghost Children- ideas open!


	39. Monstory, Maestro, and Julieline

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline  
_

* * *

**Monstory (A parody of a Dexter's Laboratory episode)**

Dexter- Plantara (Emmydisney17's *mostly Emmy's* and my *we share her* OC)

DeeDee- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn (me)

Dexter's Monster form- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

DeeDee's Monster form- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Optional Extra- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(He comes near the end very angry about the monster fight and eats both monsters, then Jessy/Oogie happily finishes the story-joke while Plantara/Twoey screams)

* * *

**Magical Maestro (A parody of a Tex Avery cartoon)**

Mysto the Magician- Dr. Facilier (_The Princess and The Frog_)

The Great Poochini- ideas open!

The Two Rabbits- ideas open!

* * *

**Julieline (A parody of Coraline, Thank you trachie17 for the idea!)**

Coraline- Julie Yamamoto (_Ben 10: Alien Force_)

Coraline's Parents- ideas open!

The Beldam/Other Mother- ideas open!

Other Father- ideas open!

Ms. Spink and Forcible- ideas open!

Other Spink and Foricible- ideas open!

Mr. Bobinsky- ideas open!

Other Bobinsky- ideas open!

Wybie- Ben Tennyson (_Ben 10: Alien Force_)

Other Wybie- ideas open!

The Cat- Ship (_Ben 10: Alien Force_)(ideas open for a voice actor)

Mrs. Lovat- ideas open!

The Three Ghost Children- ideas open!


	40. Teens, MegaBoogie, and Pauper

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you trachie17 for adopting "Monstory". That means a lot to me! :) There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline  
_

* * *

**Falling Teens (A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Falling Hare)**

Bugs Bunny- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

Extras w/Raina- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me), OogieJess Hyde (my Hyde form OC/Read "Hyde and Go Jess" for description), and Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

The Gremlin- ideas open!

* * *

**MegaBoogie (A parody of Megamind)**

Megamind- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Minion- ideas open!

Metro Man- ideas open!

Roxanne Ritchi- ideas open!

Warden- ideas open!

Hal/Titan- ideas open!

Benard (optional)- ideas open!

The Mayor- ideas open!

Megamind's BrainBots- ideas open!

* * *

**The Princess and The Pauper (A parody of The Prince and The Pauper. This version is a mixture of the Mickey Mouse version and the Barbie version *but mostly the Barbie version. Don't ask*)**

The Narrator- ideas open!

Anneliese, the Princess- Julie Yamamoto (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

Extras w/Julie- ideas open!

Erika, the Pauper- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Extras w/Jessy- ideas open!

Serafina, Anneliese's Pet Cat- ideas open!

Extras w/?- Gardevoir (_Pokemon_), Ship (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_), and ideas open!

Wolfie, Erika's Pet Doggish Cat (He and Serafina go together)- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Extras w/Twoey- Mismagius (_Pokemon_) and ideas open!

Queen Genevieve- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Madame Carp- ideas open!

Julian, Anneliese's Love Interest- Ben Tennyson (_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_)

King Dominick, Erika's Love Interest- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Preminger, the Villain- ideas open!

Nick and Nack, Preminger's henchmen- ideas open!


	41. Robin Hood, Holes, and Ghoul School

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Falling Teens**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny Cartoon, Falling Hare_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**The Princess and The Pauper**" **_- A parody of The Princess and The Pauper, Barbie Version  
_

* * *

**Robin Hood ? (Parody of the Daffy Duck cartoon, Robin Hood Daffy)**

Daffy Duck- ideas open!

Porky Pig- ideas open!

The Rich Traveler- ideas open!

* * *

**Holes (Parody of Holes)**

Stanley Yelnats (Caveman)- ideas open!

Zero- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)(in the beginning, people would think she's a boy, but when she reveals herself more, she goes back to being a girl)

Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as Jessy's pet plant/neutral character)

Warden- ideas open!

Mr. Sir- ideas open!

Mr. Pendanski- ideas open!

Elya Yelnats (Stanley's Great Grandfather that started the curse)- ideas open!

Madame Zeroni- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC) and Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before _Christmas)(Both would share the role)

Myre Menke (The dumb girl Elya falls in love with at the beginning)- ideas open!

Kate Barlow- ideas open!

Sam the Onion Man- ideas open!

Trout Walker- ideas open!

Linda Walker- ideas open!

Stanley's Parents and Grandfather- ideas open!

Barfbag- ideas open!

Squid- ideas open!

Armpit- ideas open!

ZigZag- ideas open!

Magnet- ideas open!

X-Ray- ideas open!

Twitch- ideas open!

Stanley's Lawyer- ideas open!

Clyde "SweetFeet" Livingston- ideas open!

* * *

**? and the Ghoul School (Parody of Scooby Doo and The Ghoul School)**

Scooby Doo- ideas open!

Shaggy Rogers- ideas open!

Scrappy Doo- ideas open!

Sibella the Vampire- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy/OogieJess Hyde (me/My Monster form as a Half-Vampire Monster *Read "Hyde and Go Jess for info*)

Elsa Frankenteen- ideas open!

Winnie the Werewolf- ideas open!

Phantasma Phantom- ideas open!

Tanis the Mummy- ideas open!

Extras w/Girls- ideas open!

Revolta, the Witch of the Web- The Beldam (_Coraline_)

Grim Creeper- ideas open!

Miss Grimwood- ideas open!

Matches the Dragon- ideas open!

Extras w/?- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(as Jessy/OogieJess' pet) and ideas open!

Floating White Hand- ideas open!

Octopus Butler- ideas open!

Legs the Spider- ideas open!

Colonel Calloway- ideas open!

The Calloway Cadets- ideas open!

Sibella's Family- Seymour and Audrey Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_), Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_), and Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(Othello and Oogie would be playing the role of Dracula)

Elsa's Family- ideas open!

Winnie's Family- ideas open!

Phanty's Family- ideas open!

Tanis' Family- ideas open!


	42. Sour, Jessy's Monster, and 2011

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Drama sapphire for adopting "Robin Hood ?". That means a lot to me! :) Also, I'm adopting my "Ghoul School" parody and will do it for next Halloween. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**Finding Jessy**" **_- A parody of Finding Nemo_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Falling Teens**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny Cartoon, Falling Hare_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**The Princess and The Pauper**" **_- A parody of The Princess and The Pauper, Barbie Version_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes  
_

* * *

**Jess and Sour (Parody of a Tweety Cartoon, Tweet and Sour)**

Tweety- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Sylvester- Kaa (_The Jungle Book_)

Granny- Othello Reaper Booge (My OC)(His threat would be that Kaa would spend an entire week inside his stomach)

One-eyed Cat (who competes with Sylvester)- Rattlesnake Jake (_Rango_)

(Optional Plot Twist)- In honor of my story "Finn Pan", Othello would turn Kaa (and Jake on accident) into nagas, which are half human, half snake people

* * *

**Jessy's Monster (Parody of Pete's Dragon)**

Pete- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Elliot the Dragon- Othello Reaper Booge (My OC)

Nora- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Extras w/Audrey- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_) and ideas open!

Lampie, Nora's Father- ideas open!

Dr. Terminus, the villain doctor- ideas open!

Hoagy, Terminus' Assistant- ideas open!

Lena Gogan- ideas open!

Merle Gogan- ideas open!

Grover and Willie Gogan- ideas open!

Paul, Nora's Fiance- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Miss Taylor, the School Teacher- ideas open!

Mayor of Passamaquoddy- ideas open!

* * *

**Monster 2011 (Parody of a Rugrats episode, Reptar 2010)**

Reptar- ideas open!

President of the U.S.- ideas open!

The Scientist- ideas open!

Tommy- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Tommy's Monster Form- OogieJess Hyde (My OC Monster form)

Chuckie- Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Chuckie's Monster Form- Starz as a she-wolf that would look like Van Helsing's werewolf form

Phil and Lil- ideas open!

The Twins' Monster Form- ideas open!

Angelica- Plantara (Emmydisney17's OC)

Angelica's Monster Form- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Extra w/Plantara- Evil trachie17 (trachie17's OC/Evil self)

Evil trachie17's Monster Form- ideas open!

Extras w/Kids- trachie17, Detective88 aka Raina, and Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoresses)

trachie17's Monster Form- ideas open!

Raina's Monster Form- ideas open!

Emmy's Monster Form- ideas open!

Grandpa- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(in human size and human form)

Grandpa's Monster Form- Othello as his giant boogeyman form


	43. Cartoons, Cuckoo, and Guys & Dolls

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you trachie17 for adopting "Monster 2011" and "Finding Jessy". That means a lot to me! :D Today is a 4 parody sale. There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**The Princess and The Pauper**" **_- A parody of The Princess and The Pauper, Barbie Version_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Jessy's Monster**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pete's Dragon  
_

* * *

**Screwy Squirrel In Hollywood (Parody of a Daffy Duck Cartoon, Daffy Duck in Hollywood)**

Daffy Duck- Screwy Squirrel (_Screwy Squirrel cartoons_)

I.M. Stupendous- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Extra w/Othello- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Director Von Hemberger- ideas open!

The Studio Crew- ideas open!

The Hen- Serena/Sailor Moon (_Sailor Moon_)

The Rooster- Darien/Tuxedo Mask (_Sailor Moon_)

The Chef- ideas open!

* * *

**Rhapsody ? (Parody of the Bugs Bunny Cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit)**

Bugs Bunny- ideas open!

The Mouse- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Optional Extra w/Jessy- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(He would come help Jessy do the piano finale)

* * *

**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest (Parody of the book and/or film)**

Randall P. McMurphy- ideas open!

Nurse Ratched- The Other Mother/Beldam (_Coraline_)

Chief Bromden- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Dr. Spivy- ideas open!

Harding- ideas open!

Martini- ideas open!

Cheswick- ideas open!

Taber- ideas open!

Billy Bibbit- ideas open!

Nurse Pilbow- ideas open!

Old Turkle (The Guard)- ideas open!

Candy (Billy's Love Interest)- ideas open!

Three men in White- ideas open!

Other Patients- ideas open!

* * *

**Guys and Dolls (Parody of the Broadway Musical and/or the film)**

Sky Masterson- Flynn Rider (_Tangled_)

Extra w/Flynn- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)(Instead of going to Havana with Flynn, Flynn would let the man playing Nathan take care of him while he's away for a bit. Plus he and Jessy fall in love)

Sister Sarah Brown- Rapunzel (_Tangled_)

Extra w/Rapunzel- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)(Instead of staying with Rapunzel all the time, Jessy would try to figure out what's going on by dressing and posing as a gangster and joining them during the musical)

Nathan Detriot- ideas open!

Miss Adelaide (Nathan's Love Interest)- ideas open!

Benny Southstreet- ideas open!

Nicely Nicely Johnson- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)

Harry the Horse- Jack O' Lantern (_Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_)

Big Jule- Oogie Boogie (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)(AN: He's the perfect choice for this guy and he'll be called "Big Oogie" because when he's mad, hungry, or in love, he grows into a giant. He and Jessy fall in love as well)

Arvide Abernathy (Sarah's Foster Father)- ideas open!

The Gangsters- Various Cartoon Guys

The Chorus Girls- ideas open!

Lt. Brannigan- Lt. Kellaway (_The Mask: Cartoon Version_)

General Cartwright (Leader of the Missionaries)- ideas open!


	44. Voice, Phineasocchio, and Wild Things

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Detective88 for adopting "Screwy Squirrel in Hollywood". That means a lot to me! :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**The Princess and The Pauper**" **_- A parody of The Princess and The Pauper, Barbie Version_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Jessy's Monster**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pete's Dragon_

**"**Rhapsody ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit_

**"**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**" **_- A parody of the book and film, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_

**"**Guys and Dolls**" **_- A parody of the Broadway musical and/or film, Guys and Dolls  
_

* * *

**Raise Your Voice (Parody of the 2004 film starring Hilary Duff)(AN: Thank you Gosalyn2007 for the idea)**

Teresa "Terri" Fletcher- Serenity Wheeler (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Paul Fletcher, Terri's brother- Joey Wheeler (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Simon Fletcher, Terri's father- ideas open!

Frances Fletcher, Terri's mother- ideas open!

Robin Childers- ideas open!

Jay Corgan- ideas open!

Denise Gilmore- ideas open!

Sloane- ideas open!

Kiwi- ideas open!

Doctor Mark Farley- Dr. Julius Hibbert (_The Simpsons_)

Mr. Torvald- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Aunt Nina- Subuku no Jess (me)

Optional Extra w/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Lauren- Bridgette (_Total Drama Island_)

* * *

**Phineasocchio (Parody of the disney film, Pinocchio)(AN: Thank you NobodieZ for the idea)**

Pinocchio- Phineas Flynn (_Phineas & Ferb_)

Jiminy Cricket- Perry the Platypus (_Phineas & Ferb_)(ideas open for a voice actor)

Figaro- ideas open!

Cleo- ideas open!

Geppetto- Subuku no Jess (me)

The Blue Fairy- Aqua (_Kingdom Hearts series_)

John Worthington "Honest John" Fowlfellow- ideas open!

Gideon- ideas open!

Stromboli- ideas open!

Coachman- ideas open!

Lampwick- Buford (_Phineas & Ferb_) or Kevin 11 (_Ben 10 *First Season*)_

Monstro- The Green Death (_How To Train Your Dragon_)

* * *

**Where The Wild Things Are (Parody of the 2009 film; based on the popular childrens' book)**

Max- ideas open!

Claire (Max's Older Sister)- ideas open!

Claire's Friends- ideas open!

Connie (Max's Mom)- ideas open!

Connie's Boyfriend- ideas open!

Max's Teacher, Mr. Elliot- ideas open!

Carol (The "leader" of the Wild Things)- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)(as a Godzilla Gijinka)

KW (The loner and Carol's girlfriend)- Subuku no Jess/OogieJess Hyde (me)(as my monster form: OogieJess Hyde. Nickname would be "OJ")

Ira (The good Wild Thing)- ideas open!

Judith (Ira's "downer" girlfriend)- ideas open!

Alexander (The ignored goat Wild Thing)- ideas open!

Douglas (Carol's Best Friend)- ideas open!

Benard the Bull (The Silent Wild Thing)- ideas open!


	45. More Toons, Shallow, and Wonderland

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Today's a five-parody sale. :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**The Princess and The Pauper**" **_- A parody of The Princess and The Pauper, Barbie Version_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Jessy's Monster**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pete's Dragon_

**"**Rhapsody ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit_

**"**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**" **_- A parody of the book and film, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_

**"**Guys and Dolls**" **_- A parody of the Broadway musical and/or film, Guys and Dolls_

**"**Raise Your Voice**" **_- A parody of the 2004 film, Raise Your Voice_

**"**Phineasocchio**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pinocchio_

**"**Where The Wild Things Are**" **_- A parody of the 2009 film, Where The Wild Things Are  
_

* * *

**Senorita Jessy (Parody of the Droopy cartoon, Senor Droopy)**

Droopy- Subuku no Jess (me)

The Wolf- ideas open!

The Announcer- ideas open!

The Bull- ideas open!

Lina Romay (The Beautiful Woman)- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)(as a giant prince)

Extras w/Aaron- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC) and Oogie Boogie (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)(both as giant kings that look over Aaron)

* * *

**Jerky ? (Parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Jerky Turkey)**

The Turkey- ideas open!

The Pilgrim- ideas open!

Joe (The Bear)- Oogie Boogie (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Extra w/Oogie- Subuku no Jess (me)

* * *

**The Authoresses of Seville (Parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Rabbit of Seville)**

Bugs Bunny- Subuku no Jess (me) and Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Elmer Fudd- Jack O' Lantern (_Grim Adventures_) and Psy-Crow (_Earthworm Jim_)

Optional Extras as Judges- Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy (_Earthworm Jim_), Van Helsing, Dracula (_Van Helsing_) and Oogie Boogie (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)(as a giant king)(Note: All five would judge the opera performance and because of the judges, Jessy would be in hyperstate most of the time)

* * *

**Shallow Emeraude (Gender-Bendered Parody of the film, Shallow Hal)**

Hal- Princess Emeraude (_Magic Knight RayeEarth_)

Extra w/Emeraude- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Mauricio (Hal's Best Friend)- ideas open!

Rosemary- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(His human form would be his thin form while his monster form would be his fat form)

Extra w/Othello- Subuku no Jess/OogieJess Hyde (me/my monster form being my fat form)

Tony Robbins (The person who helps Hal)- ideas open!

Mr. and Mrs. Shanahan (Rosemary's Family)- ideas open!

Jill (Hal's neighbor)- ideas open!

Cadence (One of the little girl burnt patients at the Hospital)- Anne-Marie (_All Dogs Go To Heaven_)

Walt (Hal's friend who walks on all fours)- ideas open!

* * *

**Cinderella in Wonderland (Parody of the Disney film, Alice in Wonderland)(Thanks NobodieZ for the idea)**

Alice- Cinderella (_Disney's Cinderella_)

White Rabbit- Zazu (_The Lion King_)

Doorknob- ideas open!

Queen of Hearts- Queen Slug-for-a-Butt (_Earthworm Jim_)

King of Hearts- ideas open!

Cheshire Cat- Kat (_Kid vs Kat_)(ideas open for a voice actor)

Mad Hatter- Darkwing Duck (_Disney_)

March Hare- Launchpad (_Disney_)

Doormouse- Pinky (_Pinky and the Brain_)

Caterpillar- ideas open!

Tweedledee and Tweedledum- ideas open!

Cards- ideas open!

Dodo- ideas open!

Bill- ideas open!

Walrus- ideas open!

Carpenter- ideas open!

Oysters- ideas open!

Alice's sister- Susan (_Monsters VS Aliens_)

Dinah- Stitch (_Lilo and Stitch_)

Flowers- ideas open!


	46. Tunes, UltraJess, and 8 Crazy Nights

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! I am going to do "Cedules", "Guys and Dolls", "Cinderella in Wonderland", and "Phineasocchio" in the future. Today's a five-parody sale. :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Reaper and the Monster**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**The Princess and The Pauper**" **_- A parody of The Princess and The Pauper, Barbie Version_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Jessy's Monster**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pete's Dragon_

**"**Rhapsody ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit_

**"**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**" **_- A parody of the book and film, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_

**"**Raise Your Voice**" **_- A parody of the 2004 film, Raise Your Voice_

**"**Where The Wild Things Are**" **_- A parody of the 2009 film, Where The Wild Things Are_

**"**Senorita Jessy**" **_- A parody of the Droopy cartoon, Senor Droopy_

**"**Jerky ?**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Jerky Turkey_

**"**The Authoresses of Seville**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Rabbit of Seville_

**"**Shallow Emeraude**" **_- A parody of the 2001 film, Shallow Hal  
_

* * *

**Hyde and Dad (Parody of the Bugs Bunny Cartoon, Hyde and Hare)**

Bugs Bunny- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress) and Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Extras w/Girls- Jacques Clouseau (_The Pink Panther 2006_) and Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(they argue at their daughters in the beginning, making the girls want to have a new dad, but in the end, the girls go back to their dads)

Dr. Jekyll- ideas open!

Mr. Hyde- ideas open!

Bugs' Monster Form- OogieJess Hyde (My Monster Form) and Raina as an alien/ghost genie

* * *

**Catch As Boogiemen Can (Parody of the Sylvester cartoon, Catch As Cats Can)**

Frankie Sinatra, the Canary- ideas open!

Bing Cosby, the Parrot- ideas open!

Sylvester the Cat- OogieJess Hyde (My Monster Form)

Optional Extras- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress) and ideas open!

* * *

**? Fire (Parody of the Bugs and Daffy cartoon, Rabbit Fire)**

Bugs Bunny- ideas open!

Daffy Duck- ideas open!

Elmer Fudd- ideas open!

* * *

**UltraJess (Parody of the 2006 film, UltraViolet)**

Violet Song- OogieJess Hyde (My Monster Form)(He/She would be about 29 years old and more flexible in the story)

Six (The boy Violet is protecting)- Danny Fenton/Phantom (_Danny Phantom_)

Vice-Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus (The Villain)- Dan Phantom (_Danny Phantom_)

Young Violet- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)(as my normal 17 year old human self)

Violet's Husband- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Garth (Violet's Friend)- ideas open!

Nerva (One of the Hemophages that works for Daxus)- ideas open!

L.L.D.D. Chief of Research- ideas open!

The Detectives/Researchers- ideas open!

The Military- ideas open!

The Other Hemophages (Vampires)- ideas open!

* * *

**Eight Crazy Nights (Parody of the Adam Sandler film, Eight Crazy Nights)(Thanks Gosalyn2007 for the idea)**

Davey Stone- Conker the Squirrel (_Conker's Bad Fur Day_)

Davey's Parents- Conker's Parents (_Conker's Bad Fur Day_)

Jennifer Friedman- Berri (_Conker's Bad Fur Day_)

Judge- ideas open!

Obese child- Owen (_Total Drama Island_)

Officer #1- ideas open!

Officer #2- ideas open!

Whitey Duvall- ideas open!

Eleanor Duvall- Subuku no Jess (me)

Benjamin- ideas open!

Old lady- ideas open!

Tom Baltezor- ideas open!

Phone Sex Lady- ideas open!

Bus Driver- Otto Mann (_The Simpsons_)

Mayor's Wife [actually a guy]- ideas open!

Chinese Waiter- ideas open!

Mayor- ideas open!


	47. Vegas, Avery, Night, and Scream

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Raina for adopting "Hyde and Dad", "The Authoresses of Seville", and "? Fire". Also, thank you robynmas for adopting "Eight Crazy Nights" and Hukuto Uchiha for adopting "Reaper and The Monster". That means a lot to me. Today's a five-parody sale. :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**The Princess and The Pauper**" **_- A parody of The Princess and The Pauper, Barbie Version_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Jessy's Monster**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pete's Dragon_

**"**Rhapsody ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit_

**"**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**" **_- A parody of the book and film, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_

**"**Raise Your Voice**" **_- A parody of the 2004 film, Raise Your Voice_

**"**Where The Wild Things Are**" **_- A parody of the 2009 film, Where The Wild Things Are_

**"**Senorita Jessy**" **_- A parody of the Droopy cartoon, Senor Droopy_

**"**Jerky ?**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Jerky Turkey_

**"**Shallow Emeraude**" **_- A parody of the 2001 film, Shallow Hal_

**"**Catch As Boogeymen Can**" **_- A parody of the Sylvester cartoon, Catch As Cats Can_

**"**UltraJess**" **_- A parody of the 2006 film, UltraViolet  
_

* * *

**Teens and Loathing in Las Vegas (Parody of the Bugs Bunny Cartoon, Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas)**

Bugs Bunny- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress) and Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Extras w/Girls- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC) and Princess Emeraude (_Magic Knight RayeEarth_)

Yosemite Sam- ideas open!

* * *

**Giant Tinker (Parody of the Tex Avery Cartoon, Little Tinker)**

The boy Skunk- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Little Cupid- ideas open!

The Females that Skunk tries to woo- Various cartoon girls

The Lady Fox- Princess Emeraude (_Magic Knight RayeEarth_)

Optional Extra w/Emeraude- Orin Scrivello, D.D.S (_Little Shop of Horrors_)(He would be Emeraude's abusive boyfriend and Othello eats him in the end)

The Lady Skunk- Emeraude as a trash-filled ragdoll

* * *

**Nighty Nightmare (Parody of a Garfield and Friends cartoon, Nighty Nightmare)**

Garfield- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy/OogieJess Hyde (me/My Monster form)

Extras with Jessy/OogieJess- Detective88 aka Raina, Starzilla, trachie17, emmydisney17 (Fellow Authoresses), and Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Odie- ideas open!

Jon Arbuckle- Seymour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

The News Reporter- ideas open!

The General and the Army- ideas open!

The Aliens- ideas open!

* * *

**The Early ? Dood It! (Parody of the Tex Avery Cartoon, The Early Bird Dood It!)**

The Worm- ideas open!

The Bird- ideas open!

The Cat- OogieJess Hyde (My Monster Form)

Extras w/OogieJess- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress) and Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

* * *

**Scream (Parody of the horror film, Scream)(Thanks robynmas for the idea)**

Sydney- Atlanta (_Class of the Titans_)

Billy- ideas open!

Stu- ideas open!

Tatam (Sydney's friend)- Lexi (_Loonatics Unleashed_)

Randy- ideas open!

Casey (The girl who dies at the beginning)- Draco Malfoy (_Harry Potter_)

Steve (Casey's Boyfriend)- Astoria Greengrass (_Harry Potter_)

The Principal- ideas open!

Dewey- ideas open!

Gale Weathers- ideas open!

Gale's Camera Man- ideas open!

Casey's Parents- Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy (_Harry Potter_)

Tatam and Dewey's Mom- ideas open!

Sydney's Dad- ideas open!


	48. Just Cartoons and MixedUp Tales

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! I have adopted my own "Giant Tinker" parody if you want to read it. I'll try to update my stories when I can. Today's a six-parody sale. :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Cedrango**" **_- A parody of Rango_

**"**? : A Spirited Beginning**"** _- A parody of Casper: A Spirited Beginning_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**The Princess and The Pauper**" **_- A parody of The Princess and The Pauper, Barbie Version_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Jessy's Monster**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pete's Dragon_

**"**Rhapsody ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit_

**"**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**" **_- A parody of the book and film, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_

**"**Raise Your Voice**" **_- A parody of the 2004 film, Raise Your Voice_

**"**Where The Wild Things Are**" **_- A parody of the 2009 film, Where The Wild Things Are_

**"**Senorita Jessy**" **_- A parody of the Droopy cartoon, Senor Droopy_

**"**Jerky ?**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Jerky Turkey_

**"**Shallow Emeraude**" **_- A parody of the 2001 film, Shallow Hal_

**"**Catch As Boogeymen Can**" **_- A parody of the Sylvester cartoon, Catch As Cats Can_

**"**UltraJess**" **_- A parody of the 2006 film, UltraViolet_

**"**Teens and Loathing in Las Vegas**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas_

**"**Nighty Nightmare**" **_- A parody of the Garfield and Friends cartoon, Nighty Nightmare_

**"**The Early ? Dood It!**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, The Early Bird Dood It!_

**"**Scream**" **_- A parody of the horror film Scream  
_

* * *

**Mucho Jessy (Parody of the Tom and Jerry cartoon, Mucho Mouse)**

The Spanish Owner- ideas open!

Lightning the Cat- ideas open!

Tom the Cat- ideas open!

Jerry "El Magnifico" Mouse- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)(**AN**: Instead of me stealing food, I steal giant food and villains to feed to the monsters that I know)

* * *

**Monster Romeo (Parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rabbit Romeo)**

Elmer Fudd- ideas open!

Bugs Bunny- OogieJess Hyde (My Monster OC) and ideas open!

Millicent (The Slobbovian Rabbit)- ideas open!

* * *

**ShishkaGirls (Parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, ShishkaBugs)**

Yosemite Sam- ideas open!

Bugs Bunny- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me) and Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

The King- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)(as a giant king)

* * *

**Barbary Coast Friends (Parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Barbary Coast Bunny)**

Bugs Bunny- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me) and Kiky731 (Fellow Authoress)

Extras w/Girls- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC) and Flippy (_Happy Tree Friends_)(AN: When the girls get tricked, Flippy "flips" and turns evil, but not too bloodthirsty and he and Othello make sure that the girls win)

Nasty Canasta- ideas open!

* * *

**Early to Bet (Parody of the Looney Tunes cartoon, Early to Bet)**

The Gambling Bug- ideas open!

The Cat- ideas open!

The Dog- ideas open!

* * *

**A Mixed-Up Tale (Parody of three fairytales mixed together into one)**

Narrators- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me), Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress), and Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Audience- ideas open!

Raina's Tale- Garu and Raina (Hansel and Gretal)

Jessy's Tale- Little Purple Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood)

Starz' Tale- The Gingerbread ? (The Gingerbread Man)

Hansel- Garu (_Pucca_)

Gretal- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

The Witch (Main Villain)- ideas open!

Little Red Riding Hood- Princess Emeraude (_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

The Wolf- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Extra w/Emeraude and Othello- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

The Gingerbread Man- ideas open!

The Fox- Van Helsing (_Van Helsing_)(as a werewolf)

Extra w/VH- Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)


	49. Rio, McGoo, Toons, and 7 Seas

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! I have adopted my own "Cedrango" and "Mucho Jessy" parodies. Thank you trachie17 for adopting "The Princess and The Pauper" and the "Casper" parody. Also, thank you Kiky731 for adopting "Barbary Coast Friends". I'm really appreciated. I'll try to update my stories when I can. Today's a five-parody sale. :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Jessy's Monster**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pete's Dragon_

**"**Rhapsody ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit_

**"**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**" **_- A parody of the book and film, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_

**"**Raise Your Voice**" **_- A parody of the 2004 film, Raise Your Voice_

**"**Where The Wild Things Are**" **_- A parody of the 2009 film, Where The Wild Things Are_

**"**Senorita Jessy**" **_- A parody of the Droopy cartoon, Senor Droopy_

**"**Jerky ?**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Jerky Turkey_

**"**Shallow Emeraude**" **_- A parody of the 2001 film, Shallow Hal_

**"**Catch As Boogeymen Can**" **_- A parody of the Sylvester cartoon, Catch As Cats Can_

**"**UltraJess**" **_- A parody of the 2006 film, UltraViolet_

**"**Teens and Loathing in Las Vegas**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas_

**"**Nighty Nightmare**" **_- A parody of the Garfield and Friends cartoon, Nighty Nightmare_

**"**The Early ? Dood It!**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, The Early Bird Dood It!_

**"**Scream**" **_- A parody of the horror film Scream_

**"**Monster Romeo**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rabbit Romeo_

**"**ShishkaGirls**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, ShishkaBugs_

**"**Early to Bet**" **_- A parody of the Looney Tunes cartoon, Early to Bet_

**"**A Mixed-Up Tale**" **_- A parody of three fairytales mixed together into one  
_

* * *

**Rio (Parody of the 2011 film, Rio)**

Blu- Aaron1248/BoogieTeen4 aka Aaron (Fellow Author/His Monster Form)(as a giant green and dark blue bat)

Extras w/Aaron- ideas open!

Jewel- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy/OogieJess Hyde (me/My Monster Form)(as a giant purple/green bat)

Extra with Jessy/OogieJess- Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)(ideas open for her animal form!)

Linda- ideas open!

Tulio- ideas open!

Nico- ideas open!

Pedro- ideas open!

Rafeal- ideas open!

Nigel- ideas open!

Luiz- ideas open!

Marcel (Lead Smuggler)- ideas open!

Armando and Tipa (Marcel's Thugs)- ideas open!

Fernando- ideas open!

* * *

**The Shooting of Two McGoos (Parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, The Shooting of Dan McGoo)(Thanks Raina for the idea!)**

Droopy/Dan McGoo- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Extra w/Aaron- Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Red/The Lady That's Known As Lou- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)(AN: The name would be "The Lady Broken In Two")

Extra w/Jessy- OogieJess Hyde (My Monster form)(AN: A Shadow Clone of mine would be used for this and OogieJess swallows Emmy in the end)

Joe McWolf/Dog Dirty- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Extra w/Oogie- Mafiafas (Raina and My OC)

The Bartender- Moe (_The Simpsons_)

The Piano Player- Jimmy Buzzard (_Tex Avery's What's Buzzin' Buzzard?_)

* * *

**The Little Orphan (Parody of the Tom and Jerry cartoon, The Little Orphan)**

Tom- ideas open!

Jerry- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy/OogieJess Hyde (me/My Monster Form)

Extras with Jessy/OogieJess- ideas open!

Nibbles, the Orphan- Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Mammy Two Shoes (Tom's Owner)- ideas open!

* * *

**Sufferin' Giants! (Parody of the Tom and Jerry cartoon, Sufferin' Cats!)**

Tom- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)(as a giant)

Jerry- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Meathead (Tom's Rival)- Mafiafas (Raina and My OC)(as a giant)

* * *

**Ace: Legend of the Seven Seas (Parody of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)(Thanks Musical Ninja for the idea!)**

Sinbad- Portgas D. Ace (_One Piece_)

Extra w/Ace (Optional)- Monkey D. Luffy (_One Piece_)

Marina- ideas open!

Eris- Haruhi Suzumiya (_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_)

Proteus- Seto Kaiba (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Spike the Dog- Bronx (_Gargoyles_)

Rat- ideas open!

Kale- Kakashi Hatake (_Naruto_)

Sinbad's Crew- ideas open!

Setus (The Squid Monster)- ideas open!

Roc (The Bird Monster)- Articuno (_Pokemon_)

Eris's Monsters- ideas open!


	50. Toons, Original Series, and Green Mile

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Emmy for adopting "Rio", "The Shooting of Two McGoos", and "The Little Orphan". I'm really appreciated. I'll try to update my stories and series when I can. Today's a six-parody sale. :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It**" **_- A parody of Dracula: Dead and Loving It_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Jessy's Monster**" **_- A parody of the Disney film, Pete's Dragon_

**"**Rhapsody ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit_

**"**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**" **_- A parody of the book and film, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_

**"**Raise Your Voice**" **_- A parody of the 2004 film, Raise Your Voice_

**"**Where The Wild Things Are**" **_- A parody of the 2009 film, Where The Wild Things Are_

**"**Senorita Jessy**" **_- A parody of the Droopy cartoon, Senor Droopy_

**"**Jerky ?**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Jerky Turkey_

**"**Shallow Emeraude**" **_- A parody of the 2001 film, Shallow Hal_

**"**Catch As Boogeymen Can**" **_- A parody of the Sylvester cartoon, Catch As Cats Can_

**"**UltraJess**" **_- A parody of the 2006 film, UltraViolet_

**"**Teens and Loathing in Las Vegas**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas_

**"**Nighty Nightmare**" **_- A parody of the Garfield and Friends cartoon, Nighty Nightmare_

**"**The Early ? Dood It!**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, The Early Bird Dood It!_

**"**Scream**" **_- A parody of the horror film Scream_

**"**Monster Romeo**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rabbit Romeo_

**"**ShishkaGirls**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, ShishkaBugs_

**"**Early to Bet**" **_- A parody of the Looney Tunes cartoon, Early to Bet_

**"**A Mixed-Up Tale**" **_- A parody of three fairytales mixed together into one_

**"**Sufferin' Giants!**" **_- A parody of the Tom and Jerry cartoon, Sufferin' Cats!_

**"**Ace: Legend of The Seven Seas**" **_- A parody of the film, Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas  
_

* * *

**The Big Sister (Parody of the Dexter's Laboratory episode, "The Big Sister")**

Dexter- Plantara (Emmydisney17's and my OC)

Dee-Dee- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Mom- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(AN: He's babysitting Plantara and Jessy for the day)

* * *

**Little Red Riding Emmy (Based on the fairytale, Little Red Riding Hood)**

Red- Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

The Wolf- Dracula (_Van Helsing_)(as a bat demon)

Grandma- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy/OogieJess Hyde (me/my monster form)

Woodsman- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

* * *

**Land of the Giants (Parody of the new "The Ant and The Aardvark" cartoon, "Land of the Gi-Ants")**

Aardvark- ideas open!

Charlie the Ant- Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Extra w/Emmy- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

The Elephant- ideas open!

Caveman Aardvark- ideas open!

Giant Charlie- OogieJess Hyde (my monster form)(as a Giantess)

Extra w/OogieJess- Emmy as a cavegirl

* * *

**The Green Mile (Fanmake of the book and 1999 film, "The Green Mile")**

Paul Edgecomb- Danny Fenton/Phantom (_Danny Phantom_)

John Coffey- Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Dean (one of the officers)- ideas open!

Brutal (one of the officers)- ideas open!

Harry (one of the officers)- ideas open!

Percy Wetmore (sadistic officer)- Jack Spicer (_Xiaolin Showdown_)

Hal Moores (Warden of the prison)- ideas open!

Melinda, Hal's wife- ideas open!

Arlen Bitterbuck (The Indian Inmate)- ideas open!

Eduard "Del" Delacrioux (The Cajun Inmate)- ideas open!

William "Wild Billy" Whatorn- ideas open!

Toot (The crazy janitor at the prison)- ideas open!

Jan, Paul's Wife- Sam Mason (_Danny Phantom_)

Ellie (Paul's Friend)- June (_The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_)

Katie and Cora (the two girls who were killed)- ideas open!

Mr. Jingles, the mouse- ideas open!

* * *

**Emmy and The Vore Gang (an original series based on "Cedrango" and other stories)**

Summary: After an accident with a spell, Emmy spilts Jessy into four people, three of them being Jessy's version of the monsters in Jessy's gang. Now with the gang, Emmy must live with them for a month and try to break the spell.

Cast

Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Jessy representing Audrey II/Twoey- Plantara (Emmy and My OC)

Jessy representing Oogie Boogie- OogieJess Hyde (My Monster Form)(as a half snake/naga)

Jessy representing Shukaku- A shadow Version of Jessy

ideas open for more characters

* * *

**Eating Contest Diaster (an original series)**

Summary: When the town has an eating contest, both Emmy and Jessy get excited. But when the food makes Jessy grow into a giant monster with endless hunger, hilarity ensues!

Cast

Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Subuku no Jess aka Jessy/OogieJess Hyde (me/my monster form)

ideas open for more characters!


	51. Big King, Toons, Blog, Grail, & Hyde

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas! Thank you Emmy for adopting "Little Red Riding Emmy", "Emmy and the Vore Gang", and "Eating Contest Disaster". Thanks trachie17 for adopting "The Big Sister". I really appreciate it. Terrence, you can have "Beetlejuice: Dead and Loving It". It's fine by me whatever you do. Billy, I'll think about doing some of those ideas. I also adopted "Jessy's Monster" after a chat with Disneefreek aka Matt. It might come next year or so. I'll try to update my stories and series when I can. Today's a seven-parody sale. :D There are still many parodies up for adoption.** **To adopt, suggest, or request, just comment and/or PM please. **

**Stories Still up for Adoption:**

**"**Finnladdin**" - **_A parody of Aladdin_

**"**Heathcliff & Fievel: The Fanfic**" - **_A parody of Tom and Jerry: The Movie_

**"**The Little Kunoichi**" **_- A parody of The Little Mermaid_

**"**Rabbitatouille**" **_- A parody of Ratatouille_

**"**Julie White and the Seven Trick-or-Treaters**" **_- A parody of Snow White_

**"**Jack and ? : Oogie's Inside Story**" **_- A parody of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

**"**?gor**" **_- A parody of Igor_

**"**Twoey**" **_- A parody of Paulie_

**"**The Pied Piper**" **_- A parody of The Pied Piper_

**"**Ben Pan**" **_- A parody of Peter Pan_

**"**Toonlantis**" **_- A parody of Atlantis_

**"**The Road to El Believix**" **_- A parody of The Road to El Dorado_

**"**Mad Monster Party**" **_- A parody of Mad Monster Party (Rankin/Bass film)_

**"**InterSakura 5555**" **_- A parody of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem_

**"**American Legends**" **_- A parody of Disney's American Legends_

**"**Raggedy Jess and ?: A Musical Adventure**" **_- A parody of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure_

**"**RENT: Cartoon Style**" **_- A parody of RENT: The Broadway Musical and film_

**"**Short Circuit series**" **_- A parody of Short Circuit 1 and 2_

**"**Monster House**" **_- A parody of Monster House_

**"**Plant in Boots**" **_- A parody of Puss in Boots_

**"**The King and I**" **_- A parody of The King and I_

**"**OogieJuice**" **_- A parody of Beetlejuice_

**"**The Phantom of The Opera**" **_- A parody of The Phantom of The Opera_

**"**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**" **_- A parody of Bedknobs and Broomsticks_

**"**Twofield**" **_- A parody of Garfield the Movie_

**"**Naruto and The Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Peter and The Wolf_

**"**Cedric Little**" **_- A parody of Chicken Little_

**"**Sleeping Tohru**" **_- A parody of Sleeping Beauty_

**"**Pitch Black**" **_- A parody of Pitch Black_

**"**Beauty and The Giant**" **_- A parody of Beauty and The Beast_

**"**Drop Dead Beetlejuice**" **_- A parody of Drop Dead Fred_

**"**Cedric and The Author Boys Meet the Bogeyman**" **_- A parody of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman_

**"**Dr. Krelborn and OogieJess Hyde**" **_- A parody of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

**"**The Trumpet of The Swan**" **_- A parody of The Trumpet of the Swan_

**"**Doraline: Lost in Toonris**" **_- A parody of Madeline: Lost in Paris_

**"**Buddy Hugged**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Bunny Hugged_

**"**The ? in Time Square**" **_- A parody of The Cricket in Time Square_

**"**The ? Who Wanted To Sing At The Met**" **_- A parody of The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met_

**"**Jessy's High-Flying Adventure**" **_- A parody of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_

**"**The Breakfast Club**" **_- A parody of the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club_

**"**The Abominable Snow ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, The Abominable Snow Rabbit_

**"**Aunt Tanuki**" **_- A parody of the Animated Tales cartoon, Aunt Tiger_

**"**Rainaline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**Magical Maestro**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Magical Maestro_

**"**Julieline**" **_- A parody of Coraline_

**"**MegaBoogie**" **_- A parody of Megamind_

**"**Holes**" **_- A parody of the film and book, Holes_

**"**Jess and Sour**" **_- A parody of the Tweety cartoon, Tweet and Sour_

**"**Rhapsody ?**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit_

**"**One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest**" **_- A parody of the book and film, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_

**"**Raise Your Voice**" **_- A parody of the 2004 film, Raise Your Voice_

**"**Where The Wild Things Are**" **_- A parody of the 2009 film, Where The Wild Things Are_

**"**Senorita Jessy**" **_- A parody of the Droopy cartoon, Senor Droopy_

**"**Jerky ?**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, Jerky Turkey_

**"**Shallow Emeraude**" **_- A parody of the 2001 film, Shallow Hal_

**"**Catch As Boogeymen Can**" **_- A parody of the Sylvester cartoon, Catch As Cats Can_

**"**UltraJess**" **_- A parody of the 2006 film, UltraViolet_

**"**Teens and Loathing in Las Vegas**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas_

**"**Nighty Nightmare**" **_- A parody of the Garfield and Friends cartoon, Nighty Nightmare_

**"**The Early ? Dood It!**" **_- A parody of the Tex Avery cartoon, The Early Bird Dood It!_

**"**Scream**" **_- A parody of the horror film Scream_

**"**Monster Romeo**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rabbit Romeo_

**"**ShishkaGirls**" **_- A parody of the Bugs Bunny cartoon, ShishkaBugs_

**"**Early to Bet**" **_- A parody of the Looney Tunes cartoon, Early to Bet_

**"**A Mixed-Up Tale**" **_- A parody of three fairytales mixed together into one_

**"**Sufferin' Giants!**" **_- A parody of the Tom and Jerry cartoon, Sufferin' Cats!_

**"**Ace: Legend of The Seven Seas**" **_- A parody of the film, Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas_

**"**Land of the Giants**" **_- A parody of the new "The Ant and The Aardvark" cartoon, Land of the Gi-Ants_

**"**The Green Mile**" **_- A parody of the book and 1999 film, The Green Mile  
_

* * *

**Big King Romance (An Original Series)**

Summary: Emeraude and six girls have been forced to work for a king and his heirs. But there is one problem to that; the king is HUGE! Will the girls survive, or better yet, fall in love?

Cast:

Princess Emeraude (_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)(as a giant king)

Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

trachie17 (Fellow Authoress)

Kiky731 aka Kiky (Fellow Authoress)

Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter_)

Brooklyn (_Gargoyles_)

Riku (_Kingdom Hearts_)

Seamus Finnigan (_Harry Potter_)

Flippy (_Happy Tree Friends_)

ideas open for more characters!

* * *

**Vore Do (Parody of the Bugs Bunny Cartoon, "Hare Do")**

Bugs Bunny- Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress) and Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Extras w/Emmy and Jessy- OogieJess Hyde (My Monster Form), Plantara (Emmdisney17's OC), and Shadow (A shadow version of me)

Elmer Fudd- ideas open!

The Lion- ideas open!

* * *

**Dr. Plantara's Sing Along Blog (Parody of the musical webshow, "Dr Horrible's Sing Along Blog")**

Dr. Horrible- Plantara (Emmdisney17's OC)

Billy (Horrible's alter ego)- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Extra with Plantara/Jessy- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Moist (Horrible's Henchman)- ideas open!

Penny (Billy's Love Interest)- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Captain Hammer (Horrible's Nemesis)- ideas open!

Bad Horse- Dr. Blowhole (_The Penguins of Madagascar_)

Bad Horse Cowboys- ideas open!

* * *

**Naruto and The Holy Grail (Parody of the film, "Monty Python and The Holy Grail")**

King Arthur- Naruto Uzumaki (_Naruto_)

Patsy- ideas open!

Dennis the Peasant- Mandark (_Dexter's Laboratory_)

Black Knight- ideas open!

Sir Bedevere- ideas open!

Sir Robin- ideas open!

Sir Galahad- ideas open!

Sir Lancelot- Flippy (_Happy Tree Friends_)

Zoot- ideas open!

Dingo- ideas open!

Castle Antrax Maidens- Various Cartoon Girls

The Knights who Say Ni- Sound Village Ninjas (_Naruto_)

The Three Headed Giant Knight- ideas open!

Tim the Enchanter- ideas open!

The Killer Rabbit- ideas open!

The Legendary Black Beast of AAARRRRGGGHH- Audrey II/Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_), Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_), and Shukaku (_Naruto_) (AN: They are giants in this story and they are called "The Legendary Vore Gang of AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGH". This group is first found in my "Cedrango" parody)

Extras w/Vore Gang- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)(as the keeper and guardian of the Vore Gang. Known as the "Maiden Who Acts Like a Man" and is a obstacle that the knights must face. Joins the knights after a battle)

The Old Man from Scene 24- ideas open!

French Taunters- ideas open!

Prince Herbert- ideas open and Kiky731 aka Kiky (Fellow Authoress; she joins Flippy on the adventure)

* * *

**The Boogeyman and Aaron (Parody of the short film, "The Devil and Daniel Mouse")**

Daniel Mouse- Aaron1248 aka Aaron (Fellow Author)

Jan (Daniel's girlfriend)- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

Weaselmen- ideas open!

The Devil- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Bar Tender- ideas open!

Ghosts- ideas open!

* * *

**Fenton and Hyde (Parody of the musical, "Jekyll and Hyde") (Thanks trachie17 for the idea)**

Dr. Henry Jekyll- Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom (_Danny Phantom_)

Edward Hyde- Dan Phantom (_Danny Phantom_)

Lucy Harris (The Pub Girl who falls in love with Jekyll)- trachie17 (Fellow Authoress)

Emma Carew (Jekyll's Fiancée)- Sam Manson (_Danny Phantom_)

John Utterson (Jekyll's Friend and Lawyer)- Tucker Foley (_Danny Phantom_)

Sir Danvers Carew (Emma's Father)- Jeremy Manson (_Danny Phantom_)

Simon Stride (Secretary and Jekyll's rival for Emma)- Dash Baxter (_Danny Phantom_)

Lord "Teddy" Savage (One of the members of the Board of Governors)- ideas open!

"Rupert" Bishop of Basingstoke (One of the members of the Board of Governors)- ideas open!

Lady "Bessie" Beaconsfield (One of the members of the Board of Governors)- ideas open!

Sir Archibald "Archie" Proops (One of the members of the Board of Governors)- ideas open!

General Lord Glossop (One of the members of the Board of Governors)- ideas open!

The Spider (Manageress of the "Red Rat" pub)- Charmcaster (_Ben 10_)

Nellie (The Boss of the "Red Rat" pub)- ideas open!

Poole (Jekyll's Servant)- ideas open!

* * *

**MCF: The Big Squeeze (Parody of The Penguins of Madagascar Episode "The Big Squeeze")**

Skipper- trachie17 (Fellow Authoress)

Kowalski- Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

Extra w/Raina- Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Rico- Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Private- Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (Me)

King Julien- Mr. Krabs (_Spongebob Squarepants_)

Maurice- Squidward (_Spongebob Squarepants_)

Mort- Spongebob (_Spongebob Squarepants_)

Phil and Mason- ideas open!

Marlene- Seamus Finnigan (_Harry Potter_)

Alice (The Zoo Keeper)- Mrs. Beady (_Back at the Barnyard_)

Burt the Elephant- ideas open!

Barry the Frog (cameo)- ideas open!

Savio the Snake- Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)(as a half snake-naga)


End file.
